Please Don't Hate Me
by supercorpforever88
Summary: When Lena finds out she's sick, she breaks up with Kara to keep her from finding out.
1. Chapter 1

"Kara sweetheart are you almost ready?" Lena asked her girlfriend as she poked her head into her room.

"Yeah sorry," Kara replied as she slid on her shoes.

"You look beautiful," Lena beamed as she kissed her lightly on the lips; Kara had chosen to wear black skinny jeans, topped off with a blue flannel shirt, that Lena always said matches her eyes.

Kara blushed as she adjusted her glasses, "so do you." She took in Lena's tight little black dress that showed off just the right amount of cleavage and ended a little below the knee also showing off her killer legs.

"Are you sure you want to go to this club? I know it's not really your scene," Lena asked her girlfriend as she took her hand.

"I'm positive, it will be fun," Kara assured her as they headed outside where a car was waiting for them.

The two woman held hands as they entered the club, the music was blaring as they tried to make their way through the crowd of people to get to the bar.

"What will it be?!" the bartender shouted over the noise.

"I'll have a scotch please," Lena answered as he then turned towards Kara, "just water is fine," he gave her a weird look before turning and grabbing their drinks.

"Thank you," Lena said as she tried to pay the man before someone spoke up, "let me get that for you fine ladies."

Kara and Lena exchanged looks before Lena spoke up, "thanks but I've got it."

"Why do you have to be like that?" the man slurred.

"I don't need a man paying for mine and my girlfriends drink, now scurry along," Lena snapped as she glared at the man before he turned and left.

"That was hot," Kara whispered.

The two women quickly found a table as they set their drinks down and took in the scene, there were people everywhere dancing along to the beat that was blaring through the speakers.

"This is a little overwhelming," Lena yelled at her girlfriend.

"I didn't expect it to be so crowed," Kara yelled back.

"Want to dance?" Lena asked as she entered her hand to her girlfriend.

Kara smiled as she took it and allowed Lena to lead her to the crowed dance floor; Lena pulled her close as they swayed to the music.

"This is nice," Kara whispered in Lena's ear as she pulled her closer as they swayed to the music.

"Do you want to leave?" Lena asked as she kept getting bumped in to.

"Yes please," Kara said as she collided with another couple.

Lena just laughed as she took her hand.

The driver pulled up in front of Kara's favorite diner, Noonan's, he held the door open for the couple as they exited.

"Figured you might be hungry," Lena said with a smile as she held the door open for her girlfriend.

Kara blushed as she walked pass and into the diner.

"What can I get you ladies?" the waitress asked as she smiled at the couple who kept shooting shy smiles at each other.

"I will have the turkey club please," Lena ordered as she then turned towards Kara.

"Let me guess pot stickers?" the waitress asked with a chuckle.

Kara blushed as she just nodded yes.

"Coming right up sweetie," the waitress said as she took their menus.

Lena reached across the table and took Kara's hands, "I'm sorry for dragging you to that stupid club, I thought it would be fun," she said sadly.

"Hey I had fun," Kara assured her as she squeezed her hands. "I promised you I would try different things."

Lena beamed, "yes you did. So can I convince you to try Kale?"

Kara made a disgusted face, "don't push it."

Lena just laughed as the waitress arrived with their food.

They ate in silence as Kara paid the bill and they left hand in hand.

"So where to now?" Lena asked as she turned in Kara's arms.

"There is someplace I want to show you," Kara said as she interlaced their fingers.

"Okay," Lena said with a smile as she allowed Kara to show her the way.

"This is one of my favorite spots I used to come to when I needed to get away," Kara explained to Lena as she led her into a dimly lit coffee shop.

"It's cozy," Lena said as she avoided all the looks of the people staring at the well-dressed woman.

"Don't worry about them, you look hot," Kara assured her as she kissed her lips and led her to a booth in the back hidden from the prying eyes.

"This place is nice," Lena commented as she smiled at Kara who seemed lost in thought.

"I brought you here for a reason," Kara said as she stood up and went to a microphone.

Lena turned in her seat as she watched with rapt attention as Kara began to sing. Tears welled up in her eyes as Kara sang a Thousand Years to her. She smiled as she walked back over.

"That was beautiful," Lena whispered as she wiped away the tears.

"I didn't want you to cry," Kara said as she reached over and wiped away the still falling tears.

"I promise they are happy tears," Lena assured her as she smiled.

"You just mean so much to me, and I wanted to show you," Kara told her shyly as she adjusted her glasses.

"I love you," Lena said as she leaned across the table and kissed Kara chastely.

"I love you too," Kara told her as she smiled. "Want to dance?" Kara asked as she stood up and waited for Lena to take her hand as she led her to a small dance floor.

"This is nice," Lena said as she laid her head on Kara's shoulder.

"I'm glad I could share this with you," Kara said as she kissed Lena's forehead.

"I'm glad you did," Lena said as she pulled away to stare into blue eyes.

"Want to get out of here?" Kara asked as she wagged her eyebrows.

Lena just laughed as she dragged her girlfriend to their waiting car.

Both woman laughed as Kara struggled to open her front door; Lena slapped her butt causing her to drop her keys yet again.

Lena wrapped her arms around the blonde as she kissed her deeply, "we should probably head inside before I have my way with you in the hallway," Lena purred in her ear causing Kara to shudder as she grabbed her keys and unlocked her door.

Lena slammed her up against the door as their lips met in a fiery kiss that left both women breathless.

"Bedroom," Kara said as she grabbed Lena's ass as she lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom.

Lena moaned as Kara gently set her down on the bed and crawled on top of her. "I love it when you take charge," Lena gasped as Kara left kisses up and down her neck.

"Mmm well then tonight is your lucky night," Kara whispered as she slowly began to undress the woman beneath her.

"Wow," Lena as she and Kara collapsed next to one another after hours of lovemaking.

"That was incredible," Kara said as she turned towards Lena with a smile.

"You did most of the work," Lena said worth a wink she kissed Kara's forehead.

"We both did," Kara replied as she pulled away and went towards the bathroom, not shy at all about her nakedness.

"Where are you going?" Lena asked as she sat up letting the sheet slide down.

"To take a shower, join me," Kara beckoned as she winked at Lena before diapering in the bathroom.

Lena threw the sheets off as she walked towards the bathroom.

"Come here," Kara beckoned as she pulled Lena into her and under the warm water.

"Mmm what's gotten into you tonight?" Lena asked as she arched her neck giving Kara easy access as she kissed her lightly up and down her neck.

"I just really want you," Kara responded as she reached her hand down in between Lena's thighs.

"Well then have me," she responded as she pulled Kara into a fiery kiss. Kara entered her with two fingers causing the other woman to moan as she gripped her shoulders.

"God Kara don't stop," Lena moaned as she tangled her hands in Kara's hair as she threw her head back and moaned.

"Mmm you're so warm," Kara whispered as she pulled Lena close and just held her.

"Well when I finally manage to catch my breath it's your turn," Lena responded as she turned in Kara's arms so she could face her.

Kara just laughed as she kissed her forehead; she suddenly frowned as she looked towards the door.

"Go, they need you, just hurry back," Lena said with a grin as she kissed Kara quickly before she sped off.

Lena just signed as she shut off the water and grabbed a towel.

"Everything go okay?" Lena asked her girlfriend as she set her book down as Kara entered the bedroom.

"Yeah just a robbery," Kara said as she slid out of her supersuit. She threw it aside as she crawled in next to Lena who immediately wrapped her arms around the other woman.

"Everything alright sweetheart?" she asked as she ran her fingers through Kara's hair.

"Yeah just tired," Kara hummed in response as she cuddled closer.

Lena just continued to run her fingers through Kara's hair till she fell asleep, she then shut off the light and joined her in slumber.

A/N: Make sure to review, they keep me motivated.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena was busy as she typed away on her laptop completely oblivious to anything as she continued to work; she jumped when she heard someone clear their voice.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Kara said as she held up lunch.

Lena smiled, "it's been a long day."

"Figured, I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes," Kara replied as she set the bags down on Lena's table.

Lena signed as she rubbed her head; she had a headache that just wouldn't go away.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked as she sat down on the couch, her eyes shining with concern for her girlfriend.

"I'm fine, just tired," Lena lied as she went to sit beside the reporters who handed her a plate of her favorite kale dish.

"Okay," Kara said unsure as she took a bite of her pot sticker.

"So how has work been today?" Lena asked as she took a small bite of her salad.

"It's going okay, not much is going on, so it's been a quiet day," Kara replied as she finished off her food before throwing away the empty box.

"Has Snapper been giving you any trouble?" Lena asked as she set her salad down.

"Not really, he's been cooped up in his office," Kara said as she glanced down at the full salad. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine sweetheart, just tired and I guess not very hungry," Lena said with a laugh as she took Kara's hand.

"Maybe you should go home early," Kara suggested as she interlaced their fingers.

"I will," Lena told her with a smile as she laid her head on Kara's shoulder.

"So we are trying to plan a game night if you would like to come," Kara said as she kissed Lena's forehead.

"Of course I'll come," Lena said as she wrapped her arm around Kara's waist as she cuddled closer.

"Alex has been more or less stressed about some things, so hopefully this helps," Kara said as she began to run her hands through Lena's hair.

"Mmmm that feels good, just might put me to sleep," Lena hummed.

"Want me to stop?" Kara asked

"Not a chance," Lena whispered as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Kara's fingers running through her hair.

"I have to go soon," Kara said sadly as she finally stopped.

Lena abruptly opened her eyes as she sat up, "so soon?"

"Snapper gets made if I'm late," Kara said with a frown as she made no attempt to move.

"I can deal with him," Lena said as she flashed a smirk.

Kara laughed," oh I believe you, but there is no telling what he would print because of it."

"True," Lena said with a pout as she sat up and crossed her arms as she stuck out her lower lip.

"Aww you look so hot when you pout," Kara said with a grin as she leaned over and began to nibble on Lena's lower lip.

Lena moaned as she tangled her hands in Kara's hair as she pulled her in for a fiery kiss.

Kara moaned as she Lena's tongue slid in her mouth as their tongues slid over each other's. "MM as much as I love and want to continue this I have to get back to work," Kara said as she kissed her one more time before pulling away.

Lena frowned as she wiped her lipstick from Kara's lips, "go get em Supergirl."

Kara laughed as she kissed her once more, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Lena waited till Kara was far away enough to run to her bathroom and throw up, she shook as she saw the blood that came up as well.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" she asked as she flushed the toilet and wiped her face and mouth.

"Jess cancel the rest of my day, I'm going home," Lena said into the intercom as she gathered her things and stormed pass her worried assistant.

"Have a nice day Miss Luthor," she shouted as she began to type.

Lena cringed as she turned on the lights before setting her purse and keys down, she kicked off her heels as she began to slowly get undressed. Maybe a hot shower with help she thought as she ran the water, she waited till it was warm enough before stepping in and allowing the warm water to wash over her. She quickly got dressed in a pair of sweats and one of Kara's oversized sweaters before making her way to the living room. She hadn't eaten anything since Kara brought her lunch and even then she hadn't eaten much, she made herself a bowl of yogurt as she sat down and tried to eat. She instantly regretted it as she ran to the bathroom and threw up, once again seeing blood. She quickly grabbed her home and called her Dr.

Across town Kara was just finishing up work, she decided to fly by L-Corp to see if Lena wanted to continue their make out session, she frowned when she saw nothing but darkness.

"That's weird," she muttered as she changed course and flew to Lena's apartment. She smiled when she used her x-ray vision to see a sleeping Lena wrapped in a blanket on her couch. She slowly opened the balcony door as she slipped inside.

Lena was sound asleep as Kara leaned down and placed a light kiss to her forehead causing her to stir, "Kara?" she asked as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Hi beautiful," Kara responded as she tucked a strand of hair behind Lena's ear.

"What time is it?" Lena asked confused as she sat up so Kara could sit beside her.

"A little pass eleven," Kara replied as she pulled Lena's legs over her lap.

"Must have been more tired than I thought," Lena said with a slight chuckle.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked bluntly as she looked towards her girlfriend with sad eyes.

"Nothing really," Lena lied as she looked away.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Kara asked as she gently massaged Lena's legs.

"Haven't really been hungry," Lena said as her stomach grumbled causing her to roll her eyes at its betrayal.

Kara laughed as she gently set Lena's legs down, "I will make you something small.

Lena smiled at her girlfriends sweetness, she knew Kara was worried about her and it was sweet but she worried deep down something might be really wrong and she didn't want to cause Kara that pain.

"Baby?" Kara asked from the kitchen where she was watching Lena with worried eyes.

"Sorry what?" Lena asked as she focused on Kara.

"I asked if you wanted some of that peach oatmeal you love so much?"

Lena smiled as she slowly stood up, trying her hardest to hide the pain, "sounds lovely darling."

Kara gave her a tight smile as she nodded and began to prepare it.

Lena felt horrible both physically and emotionally, she knew Kara was worried sick about her but she still wasn't even sure in anything was seriously wrong yet so she decided to keep quiet. She smiled as Kara set the oatmeal in front of her before sliding in the chair across from her.

"Are you not going to eat anything?" Lena asked as she took a small bite of the oatmeal.

"I ate before I got here," Kara said with a blush causing Lena to laugh.

"Let me guess pizza and pot stickers?"

"And a cake from Vasquez's birthday," Kara mumbled.

Lena just laughed as she ate some more of the oatmeal before pushing it away as she yawned.

"You should get some sleep," Kara said as she stood up.

"Are you leaving?" Lena asked sadly.

"I don't want to be in the way," Kara responded as she took the dish and rinsed it out before setting it in the dishwasher.

"You could never be, please stay and just hold me," Lena said her voice vulnerable as she locked eyes with the blue orbs she loved so dearly.

"I always will," Kara responded as she pulled Lena into a tight hug and held her as she began to float towards the bedroom. She gently laid her down as she changed into some pjs before crawling in next to the CEO, who instantly cuddled close.

Kara was worried sick, she wasn't stupid she knew something was wrong with the woman she loved, and she was hoping in due time she would tell her but for now she would settle for just holding her.

"mmm I love you," Lena mumbled sleepily as she pulled Kara closer.

"I love you too," Kara replied as she kissed her forehead as sleep soon took them both.

A/N: Review


	3. Chapter 3

Lena closed her eyes as she as a sharp pain coursed through her, she held her side as it passed, she took a few deep breaths before shakily standing up and going to get a glass of water. It was pass one and she was still at L-Corp trying to get some work done, she had the news on in the background as she watched her girl kick butt, she smiled as she slowly made her way back to her desk. Her stomach grumbled loudly as she sat another file aside, she couldn't remember the last time she ate anything. The Dr. told her he would call with any updates but so far not a peep. She signed as she continued to work, she smiled when she heard the familiar whoosh and the footsteps as her balcony door opened and Supergirl walked through.

"It's late Miss Luthor," Kara scolded as she folded her arms.

Lena pretended to play along, "well if I don't save the world who will Supergirl?"

She and Lena shared a laugh as Lena took another sip of water as she tried to hide her pain.

"Ready to go?" Kara asked as she looked up towards the sky.

"Just give me a minute," Lena told her as she pointed towards the bathroom.

Kara nodded as she walked out to the balcony.

Lena walked quickly towards the bathroom as she closed the door and threw up, seeing only blood Lena tried not to cry. What the hell is wrong with me? She thought as she wiped her mouth before exiting.

"Everything okay?" Kara asked as she held her hand out for Lena.

"Perfect," Lena lied as she took it.

"Are you hungry?" Kara asked as she and Lena changed into comfy clothes once they landed at Kara's.

"Not really," Lena lied. "Big lunch."

"Oh okay well do you mind if I eat? Haven't eaten since lunch," Kara told her.

"No go ahead, I will see what's on Netflix," Lena told her as she walked towards the couch.

"Okay sounds good," Kara replied as she got some food out of the refrigerator.

Lena tried her hardest to get comfortable as the pain shot through her, she knew she should probably talk to Alex but she knew she would tell Kara and she didn't want her to worry.

"Find anything?" Kara asked as she moved Lena's legs to over her own as she sat down.

"Sorry I kind of spaced," Lena said with a small smile.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" Kara asked concerned as she felt Lena's forehead. "You're very warm."

"Just haven't been feeling to well, I'm sure it's just a cold," Lena lied as she took Kara's hand.

"Should I call Alex?"

"No I'm fine really babe, I just want you to hold me while we watch some movies," Lena told her.

Kara smiled as Lena sat up so she could get down behind her, she then leaned back as Kara's arms wrapped around her.

"I love you Kara," Lena said as she kissed Kara's hands.

"I love you too," Kara responded as she started a movie.

Kara looked down to see Lena fast asleep, she smiled as she gently picked her up and carried her to the bed, she set her down as she kissed her forehead, she was about to crawl in beside her when she heard sirens.

"Be right back," Kara whispered as she changed into her suit and flew out the window.

Lena opened her eyes as she watched her leave before letting out a scream as an intense pain ripped through her body.

Kara entered the DEO as she made her way over to J'onn; she looked around frowning when she noticed Alex wasn't there.

"Everything okay?" J'onn asked.

"I think something is wrong with Lena," Kara told him as she tried not to cry.

"What do you mean?"

"She's been acting really withdrawn, she's really warm, feverish," Kara told him.

"Hmm perhaps we should call Alex," he said as he went to pull out his phone.

"Don't she said she's fine, I don't want her to be upset with me, maybe I'm worrying for noting," Kara said as tears fell.

"Keep an eye on her, if it gets worse tell us," J'onn told her.

Kara just nodded as she quickly hugged him quickly before flying off.

"Lena?!" Kara called as she went back to her bedroom to find the bed empty.

"In the bath!" Lena called back.

"Hey couldn't sleep?" Kara asked as she knelt down beside the tub.

"Not really," Lena said as she cupped Kara's cheek. "Did everything go okay?"

"Yeah just a small fire, nothing to serious," Kara told her as she yawned.

"You should get some sleep, I will be out in a minute," Lena told her.

"Are you sure?" Kara asked as she yawned again.

Lena laughed, "Go."

Kara leaned down and kissed her gently before heading back to the bedroom.

Lena tried not to cry, as the pain intensified, "please God make it stop," she pleaded as she finally cried.

Kara frowned as she heard Lena crying on the bathroom, she knew something was wrong and it hurt her girlfriend wouldn't tell her what. She pretended to be asleep as the bathroom door opened and Lena stepped out, she slowly opened her eyes as she watched Lena get dressed before she crawled in next to her.

She could clearly see the tear stains on her lovers face as Lena wrapped the blankets around her as she closed her eyes.

Both women turned away from each other as they finally let the tears fall.

A/N: Sorry so short. Make sure to review. Hopefully soon we will find out what is wrong with Lena.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kara we need to talk," Alex told her sister as she motioned for her to follow her into an empty room.

"What is it Alex?" Kara asked as she sighed.

"What is going on with you? You seem distracted," Alex asked concerned as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

"I think something is wrong with Lena," Kara told her sister as she tried to fight back tears.

"What do you mean?"

"She's been really pale and she's been throwing up a lot," Kara began.

"Well did she say what was wrong?" Alex interrupted her.

"She just keeps saying it's a cold nothing more," Kara cried out as tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh Kara," Alex whispered as she pulled her into a hug.

"I just want to help her," Kara cried out as she clung to Alex.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Alex tried to assure her sister as she held her as she cried.

"And what if it is?" Kara asked her as she pulled away as she angrily wiped at her eyes.

"We will keep an eye on her I promise," Alex said as she smiled.

"Okay," Kara sniffled as she continued to wipe her eyes.

"Are you going to be okay?" Alex asked worried.

"Yeah hopefully I'm just worried for nothing," Kara said as she gave her sister a tight smile.

"Want to train?" Alex as punched Kara's shoulder playfully causing her to laugh.

"Yeah sounds good," Kara said as she followed her to the training room.

Lena took a few deep breaths as she shrugged rolled her sleeves up, she was burning up as she walked on wobbly legs towards her counter to get a glass of water, with shaky hands she took a few sips before setting it down. She made her way back to her desk as she kicked off her heels and ran her hands through her hair.

"Miss Luthor, your two o clock is here," Jess said over the intercom.

Lena tried not to cry as she ignored the pain shooting through her, "Send them in."

Lena put her heels back on before wiping her face and plastering on a fake smile as two men entered her office.

"Thank you for meeting with us Miss Luthor," one of the men said as he held out his hand for her to shake.

Lena hissed in pain as she sank back down in her chair.

"Miss Luthor are you alright?" the man asked as he and his partner exchanged worried looks.

"Perhaps we can reschedule," Lena said as she turned in her chair so they couldn't see her pain.

"Of course," he said as they left.

"Jess cancel my day," Lena said into the intercom as she kicked off her heels before rushing to the bathroom and throwing up.

"Feel a little better?" Alex asked as she handed Kara some water.

"A little thanks," Kara said as she took it.

"She will be fine, she's a tough woman," Alex assured her sister.

"Damn right she is," Kara said worth a smile.

"Miss Luthor I'm about to head out," Jess told her boss as she poked her head in. She frowned when she saw Lena's head on her desk; Lena was slumped over deathly pale and sweat dripping off her face.

"Jess?" Lena asked as she tried to get up but collapsed.

"Miss Luthor!" Jess screamed as she raced towards her boss, she cupped her face flinching at how cold she was she grabbed her phone as she dialed 911.

Kara and Alex were headed out for the night, when Kara's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kara it's Jess something happened to Lena," the assistant said panicked.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Kara asked.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

Kara held her hand up as she listened to Jess tell her how she found Lena, "oh my God, I'm on my way," Kara said as she hung up.

"Kara what's wrong?" Alex asked her sister as Kara started crying.

"Lena collapsed she's at the hospital," Kara cried out.

"I'll drive," Alex said as she led Kara outside.

Kara ran as fast as she could into the hospital as she stopped at the nurse's station. "I'm Kara Danvers my girlfriend Lena Luthor was brought in."

"Miss Luthor is listed in critical condition, she cannot receive visitors. Sorry," the nurse said.

"Kara." Jess said as she and Kara embraced.

"Oh my God Jess what the hell happened?" Kara asked as she tried to remain calm.

"She was so pale and cold," Jess whispered as she looked towards the Dr. who was walking towards them.

"Miss Danvers?" he asked as he glanced between the two women.

"That's me," Kara told him as she took Alex's hand as she finally caught up.

"Miss Luthor is in critical condition, I'm afraid," the DR. said as he glanced at his chart.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Kara asked as she began to cry.

"I can't say I'm sorry," the DR said.

"I want to see her," Kara said as she let go of Alex's hand worried she might hurt her.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible she is resting," the DR told her.

"I need to see her," Kara cried out as she sunk to the floor in tears.

Alex wrapped her arms around her sister as Kara cried, "shh we can come back tomorrow," Alex told her as she shot the DR a sad smile.

"I'm sorry," the DR offered before walking off.

"I should get back to L-Corp," Jess said as she smiled sadly at Kara and Alex.

"Thanks for calling me," Kara told her before she left.

"She will be okay," Alex whispered in Kara's ear as she continued to hold her sister.

"I should have been there," Kara cried out as she ran out of the hospital.

"Kara!" Alex yelled.

Kara raced into the ally as she tore off her clothes before shooting up into the sky, she used her x-ray vison to scan the hospital as she searched for Lena, she closed her eyes as she listened for her heartbeat, she flew to the other side when she heard it very faintly. She hovered outside the window as she cried at the sight of her girlfriend deathly pale inside the hospital with machines attached to her.

"She will fight whatever it is," J'onn assured her as he appeared beside her.

"Alex call you?" Kara asked as she continued to stare at Lena.

"She was worried," J'onn told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't lose her J'onn," Kara said as she looked towards him.

"I know," J'onn replied as he pulled her into a hug as she cried some more.

Alex watched from the ground as her heart broke for her little sister.

A/N: Review. What do you think is wrong with Lena?


	5. Chapter 5

Lena was lying on the couch, her blanket wrapped tightly around her as she tried her hardest to ignore the pain shooting through her, she still hadn't heard back from her DR and she was growing more and more worried by the second. She couldn't keep lying to Kara about what was going on, she loved her too much for that, she was broken out of her thoughts when she heard a light knock on her door.

"Come in," she shouted hoarsely form her spot on the couch; she beamed when she saw Kara walk in.

"Hey, I brought supplies," Kara told her as she set a bag down on the counter.

"I'm fine really," Lena lied as she tried to get up. She hissed in pain as she fell back against the couch.

Kara noticed as she frowned, "I brought your favorite soup, some pain meds, and your favorite ice cream mint chocolate chip.

"You're so sweet," Lena said with a smile.

"I want to take care of you if you'll let me," Kara told her as she sat beside her on the couch.

"I love you," Lena whispered as she took her hand as she interlaces their fingers.

"I love you too," Kara whispered back as she kissed her hand.

Lena smiled as she pointed to her lips; Kara laughed as she leaned down and kissed her gently.

"How about a massage?" Kara asked as she pulled away.

"That sounds perfect," Lena smiled as Kara picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bed; she gently laid her down as she slowly undressed before disappearing to the bathroom to grab some of Lena's favorite lotion.

Kara smiled as she returned; she squeezed some lotion onto her hands before slowly and gently massaging Lena's body.

Lena closed her eyes as Kara's hands moved across her body massaging the muscles gently, for a moment she forgot the pain as she just enjoyed the sensations running through her.

"Feeling just a little better?" Kara asked as she massaged Lena's feet.

"Much," Lena beamed as her heart swelled with love for the woman in front of her.

"Good," Kara replied as she kissed her foot before setting it down.

Lena patted the spot beside her, smiling as Kara took the hint and laid down beside her as she pulled her into her arms. Kara gently kissed her forehead as she held her close.

Lena smiled as she laid her head on her chest as she just listened to her heartbeat.

"Have you eaten today?" Kara asked after a beat.

"Not since yesterday," Lena told her truthfully.

"I will go make you some soup," Kara said as she kissed Lena's lips before tucking her in and walking out the door.

Lena couldn't keep the smile off her face at how much she loved Kara; no one had ever taken such good care of her before.

"Okay it's ready," Kara said as she carried a tray in.

Lena smiled as she sat up, before Kara placed the tray over her.

Kara smiled as she slowly began feeding Lena her soup.

Lena beamed as she ate slowly, "you didn't have to do that," Lena told her as Kara set the tray on the floor.

"I know I wanted to," she told her as she kissed her gently.

"How did I get so lucky?" Lena beamed.

Kara blushed as she looked down, "I just like taking care of you."

"How about we watch a movie?" Lena asked as she pulled the blankets away so Kara could squeeze in.

Kara smiled as she quickly undressed as she slid in next to Lena who immediately pulled her close as she turned on Netflix.

"What sounds good?" she asked as she kissed Kara's chest.

"How about the Wizard of Oz? It's your favorite," Kara told her as she kissed her cheek.

"Sounds perfect," Lena said as she hit play.

Kara played with her hair tell she heard Lena lightly snoring, she smiled as she kissed her forehead, she turned slightly as the sound of her phone ringing.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"Hey how's Lena?" Alex asked on the other end.

"She seems to be doing better, maybe it really was just a case of the flu," Kara told her sister as she smiled at Lena's sleeping form.

"Maybe," Alex replied. "Okay well I was just checking in, have a good night. I love you."

"I love you too," Kara said before hanging up.

Lena began to stir as she rubbed her eyes, "who was that?"

"Alex she was just checking in," Kara replied as she kissed Lena chastely.

"That's nice of her," Lena said as she sat up and stretched.

Kara tried not to stare as the sheet slipped away and she was left with a view of Lena's body.

"Are you okay?" Lena asked amused as she saw how red Kara had become.

"Fine," she squeaked out causing Lena to chuckle.

"You were checking me out," Lena teased as she poked Kara's rub causing her to squirm.

"Well I can't help it you're so hot," Kara snapped causing Lena to laugh as she chose to ignore the pain.

"Come here," Lena told her as she pulled Kara into a fiery kiss that left Kara definitely wanting more.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she leaned her forehead against Lena's.

"Better," Lena lied as she pulled Kara in for another kiss.

Kara smiled into it as she gently pushed Lena down as she crawled on top of her; she left kisses up and down her neck as she made her way down her body.

"Kara please," Lena begged as Kara teased her clit with her tongue.

Kara smiled as she bit down gently before thrusting her tongue deep inside causing Lena to moan as she swirled her tongue around.

"Don't stop," Lena pleaded as she grasped the sheets tightly.

Kara continued swirling her tongue around as she used her fingers to rub and pinch Lena's clit as her other hand reached up and grabbed hold of Lena's.

"I'm so close," Lena gasped as she arched her back.

Kara pinched her clit as she used her super speed to make her tongue go faster as Lena came hard, her juices coating Kara's chin.

"Wow," Lena gasped as she fell to the bed.

Kara licked her dry before picking her up and carrying to the bathroom where she drew them a hot bath.

"You're so perfect," Lena said as she leaned back in Kara's embrace.

"Mmm you are," Kara replied as she kissed Lena's forehead.

"I love you so much," Kara told her as she helped dry her off.

"I love you just as much," Lena replied as they made their way back to the bedroom.

Kara smiled as she and Lena settled into bed.

"Why don't we go on a vacation?" Lena asked as she lay her head on Kara's chest.

"Okay," Kara replied.

They both held onto each other as they drifted off to sleep and for just a brief moment Lena forgot the pain.

A/N: It's my birthday so I decided to go easy on the angst haha. I suck at smut though so sorry lol. I know a lot of people hate that my chapters are so short but hey sorry. To all the people that have been reviewing thank you, keep doing it!


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey where are you off to in such a hurry?" Alex asked as she noticed Kara trying to sneak away.

"Lena and I are going away for a few weeks," Kara replied with a smile.

"Is she feeling better then?" Alex asked.

"She seems to be," Kara replied. "She hasn't diapered in the middle of the night or anything."

"Good well keep me posted if anything happens," Alex told her before hugging her quickly. "Have fun."

"We will," Kara beamed as she flew away.

"Kara darling are you all packed?" Lena asked as she used her key to enter her girlfriend's apartment.

Kara landed with a thud as she gave Lena a sheepish grin before super speeding around her apartment as she packed, "sorry J'onn wanted to go over some things before we left," she said as she kissed Lena quickly before speeding off to go change.

Lena just laughed as she set her bag down and went to sit on the couch.

"Almost ready!" Kara called out as she brushed her teeth and put on her shoes.

"Take your time!" Lena called back as she thumbed through a book she found on the coffee table.

"Okay all ready," Kara said as she appeared in front of Lena.

"Are you sure?" she asked as she stood up trying her hardest to hide the hiss that fell from her lips but of course Kara's super hearing picked it up.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned as she took Lena's hands.

"Nothing just stood up to fast I guess," Lena lied as she kissed her quickly before going to retrieve her bags.

"I've got them," Kara told her as she gathered their bags and headed downstairs.

"We're here," Lena announced as she and Kara entered the luxurious secluded hotel in the Bahamas.

"It's so beautiful!" Kara gawked as she looked around the grand hotel, it was huge, with three indoor pools, a buffet, a fountain, and that's only what she could see.

Lena smiled as she walked two the front desk, "reservation for Lena Luthor."

"Aww yes here you are the honeymoon sweet top floor. Derek here will get your bags," the clerk told her with a smile as a man came and loaded up their bags before taking them towards the elevator.

"Thank you," Lena told Derek as she handed him a fifty dollar bill before closing the door.

"This place is amazing," Kara said as her mouth dropped. They had a whole view of the entire ocean, with their own private hot tub on the balcony, along with a walk in closet, and a giant bathtub.

"Glad you like it," Lena said with a smile as she kicked off her heels and began to unpack.

"You didn't have to do all this," Kara told her as she also began to unpack.

"I wanted to," Lena told her as she set aside some lounge clothes before finishing up her packing.

"I'm just glad you're feeling better," Kara said as she disappeared into the bathroom to put some stuff away.

"Me too," Lena frowned as she ignored the pain shooting through her.

"I love you," Kara said as she returned.

Lena beamed, "I love you too," she said as she began to change into her lounge wear.

Kara tried her hardest no to stare as she played with the edge of the bed spread.

"Okay how about some lunch? I know you must be hungry," Lena said just as Kara's stomach growled causing her to laugh.

"I might be just a little," Kara said with a blush.

"Come on let's go check out the buffet," Lena said as she took her hand.

"Okay this place is officially heaven on earth," Kara said as she and Lena returned back to their hotel room.

Lena just chuckled as she flung herself on the bed, "I'm so full," she whined.

Kara smiled as she patted her butt, "I'm happy you ate something. I was worried about you."

Lena turned over as she locked eyes with the blonde, "I'm okay really."

Kara beamed, "good," she replied as she leaned down and kissed her quickly. "Are you tired?"

"Not really why?" Lena asked.

"I brought some of your favorite wine, if you want to open it and maybe enjoy the hot tub," Kara said with a smile.

"Sounds perfect," Lena replied as she got up to go get her suit on.

"Here you go," Kara said as she handed Lena a glass of the red liquid.

"Thank you," she replied as she took a delicate sip before setting it down and closing her eyes as she enjoyed the warm water which seemed to help dull the pain just a little.

Kara watched her with a smile as she set her glass down as well.

"I'm glad we we're able to do this," Lena whispered as she reached for Kara's hand.

Kara immediately took hers as she interlaced their fingers before placing a light kiss to her knuckles, "me too."

"You mean the world to me Kara and I just want you to know that," Lena said as her eyes opened and tears threatened to spill.

"Why are you crying?" Kara asked concerned as she kissed her cheeks.

"Happy tears. I promise," Lena assured her as she cupped Kara's cheek as she kissed her deeply.

Kara wrapped her arms around her as she pulled her into her lap as she deepened the kiss.

"I just want you to know no matter what happens I love you so much it hurts," Lena told her before kissing her again.

"Lena you're kind of freaking me out a little," Kara told her as she pulled away so she could look into troubled green eyes.

"I just wanted you to know," Lena assured her as she kissed her cheeks.

"I love you too," Kara whispered as she carried her inside.

The two women quickly undressed before crawling into bed and drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.

"Kara sweetie would you like some breakfast?" Lena asked as she gently shook her girlfriend awake.

"What time is it?" Kara asked as she rubbed her eyes as she sat up letting the sheet drop in the process.

"Nine thirty," Lena replied as she tried not to stare as the cold air made Kara's nipples hard.

Kara smiled as she leaned over and kissed Lena deeply before crawling out of bed and getting dressed.

"Not fair," Lena mumbled as she made her a plate and brought it over.

"Thank you. Aren't you going to eat?" Kara asked as she began to dig in.

"I already ate," Lena lied as she took a sip of coffee.

"Oh okay," Kara replied as she continued to eat.

"I was thinking maybe we could take advantage of the private beach?" Lena asked as she finished off her coffee.

"You read my mind," Kara said with a smirk as she set her plate aside.

"Great, I will just go get changed then," Lena said as she took her shirt off and tossed it at Kara who caught it with ease.

Kara smirked as she watched her go before super speeding around the kitchen cleaning up.

"Ready?" Lena asked as she returned with a small bag.

"Yes ma'am," Kara responded as she took the offered hand.

The two women arrived at the empty beach hand in hand as Lena set her bag down before undressing as she opened her bag and grabbed two towels she handed one to Kara before setting the other down and laying down.

"This is perfect," Kara said as she soaked up the sun.

"Feeling refreshed?" Lena teased as she pushed down her sunglasses a bit so she could lock eyes with the girl of steel.

"Very," Kara responded as she closed her eyes and enjoyed then sun.

Lena watched her for a bit, before pushing her sunglasses back up and doing the same.

The two women lay their enjoying the sun as the waves crashed around them, Kara watched Lena with curious eyes as the other woman laid there.

"You're staring what is it?" Lena asked as she turned to face her girlfriend.

"I just like seeing you this way, is all," Kara said with a blush as she looked away.

"It has been awhile since we've been alone," Lena said with a smirk.

"Well that and just seeing you carefree is always nice," Kara said as she grinned.

"Want to head back to the room?" Lena asked with a grin as she stood up and began gathering their stuff.

"You read my mind," Kara said with a smile as she followed after her green eyed beauty.

Lena giggled as Kara scooped her up in her arms as she laid her gently on the bed as she left open mouth kisses along her jawline and neck.

"That feels so good," Lena moaned as she tangled her hands in blonde locks.

Kara smiled as she kissed her lips lightly before reaching behind her and untying the strings of her bikini she slowly peeled off the garment before tossing it aside. "You're so beautiful," Kara gushed as she placed soft kisses to Lena's chest causing her to moan.

"Kara get me out of these clothes," Lena begged as she Kara reached down and pulled off her bottoms as she rubbed her clit gently. Lena moaned as she arched her back. "Kara please," she begged.

Kara smiled as she licked and nipped her way down Lena's body, she started at her nipples as she sucked and licked them gently, before kissing her stomach, smiling as she felt her muscles tense. She kissed right above her womanhood as she smelled Lena's arousal; she stuck a finger in causing Lena to moan.

"More please," she asked.

Kara obliged as she added another finger and her tongue, Lena grasped the sheets as she arched her back and dug her toes into the bed as Kara continued pumping her fingers in and out as her tongue worked on her clit.

"I'm so close," Lena gasped out as sweat dripped from her body as she came hard. "Oh God Kara!" she screamed as she fell back to the bed.

Kara licked her up before crawling back up and kissing her deeply.

"Wow that was wow," Lena gasped.

"That good huh?" Kara teased.

"I saw stars," Lena replied with a smirk as she got up and began walking towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Kara asked as she blatantly stared.

"Shower," Lena called over her shoulder with a look that said follow me if you dare.

Kara grinned as she peeled off her suit before following.

Lena slammed Kara against the wall as she pinned her arms above her as she kissed her deeply causing the superhero to moan. Lena smirked as she nibbled on Kara's earlobe before dragging her to the edge of the tub, she gently pushed her down so she was sitting before kneeling on front of her as she began licking up and down her inner thighs.

"Oh God!" Kara moaned as she threw her head back.

Lena smirked as she took her clit in her mouth and sucked on it before shoving her tongue deep inside causing the blonde's head to fly back as she gripped the edge of the tub. Lena grabbed one of her hands as she continued swirling her tongue around inside her girlfriend she could feel how close Kara was getting as she used her other hand to reach up and pinch her nipples causing the girl of steel to come hard.

"Lena!" she cried out as she closed her eyes tightly.

"Are you okay?" Lena asked gently as she cupped her cheeks.

"Wow!" Kara replied as she smiled at her girlfriend before kissing her deeply.

"I love you Kara," Lena said as she stood up and started a bath.

"I love you too." Kara replied as she helped her in.

The two woman cuddled close as they began to drift off to sleep, Lena found herself unable to as a scorching pain shot through her body and she raced to the bathroom as she began vomiting uncontrollably.

Kara frowned as she sat up, she grabbed a glass of water as she made her way to the bathroom, and she handed it to Lena as she sat down beside her and helped hold her hair back as she rubbed her back.

"You shouldn't see me like this," Lena cried as she wiped her mouth.

"Hey I'm in this for the long haul," Kara assured her as she wiped the edge of her mouth.

"I don't want you seeing me like this," Lena cried out as she took a sip of water.

"Hey we all have bad days okay, no matter what you will always be perfect to me," Kara assured her as she kissed her forehead gently.

"It's just the flue," Lena lied as she gave her a tired smile.

"Keep hydrated it will help," Kara told her. "I should call Alex," she said as she went to get her phone.

"No don't worry her I'm fine," Lena lied as she tried to get up.

Kara raced to her side as she picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"Will you just hold me please?" Lena asked.

"Of course," Kara told her as she pulled her into her arms and held her until she fell asleep.

A/N: Just another fun chapter before all the angst returns . Also thanks for all the birthday wishes it was a good one, officially old lol. Make sure to review they always makes me so happy . One more thing you will finally find out what is wrong with Lena next chapter ;).


	7. Chapter 7

"Miss Luthor you have a call line two," Jess said through the intercom.

"Thank you Jess," Lena replied as she answered. "Miss Luthor speaking."

"Miss Luthor this is DR. Carter," she heard a voice say from the other end.

"Dr., thank you for calling have you found anything?" Lena asked as she closed her laptop.

"I would prefer to speak in person if you have the time?" the Dr. asked.

"Of course I will be right there. Thank you," Lena said before handing up.

"Jess cancel my day and you can go home," Lena said as she passed her assistant on the way out.

Jess looked confused but did as she was told.

"I'm here to see Dr. Carter," Lena told a nurse as she entered the hospital.

"Miss Luthor this way," the Dr. said as he ushers her inside his office.

Lena quickly followed as she sank down in the chair facing him as she steeples her fingers together and waited with bated breath.

The Dr. grabbed a file and set it on his desk before speaking, "okay I'm going to be straightforward.

"Please do," Lena told him.

"From the looks of it, it looks like leukemia."

"Oh God I have cancer?" Lena cried out.

"It appears so from the test results," the Dr., told her.

"But?" Lena pressed him as she noticed her appeared to be hiding something.

"Miss Luthor," the Dr. began.

"Tell me," Lena demanded.

"You have all the signs pointing to cancer, but your body isn't reacting to any of the treatments I sued on the samples of your blood."

"I don't understand," Lena said as she tried her hardest not to cry.

"I'm afraid simple chemo won't do," the Dr. told her sadly.

"So no matter what we try and do I'm going to die?" Lena asked as a tear fell from her eye.

I'm so sorry," the Dr. offered her.

"How long do I have?" Lena asked her voice growing cold.

"Miss Luthor," the Dr. began.

"How long?" Lena snapped.

"Six months at the most," the Dr. told her.

"Oh God," Lena cried out.

"Once again I'm very sorry," the Dr. told her as he patted her shoulder before exiting his office.

Lena waited till the door closed before grabbing the file sitting in his desk; she looked around the empty room before opening it and reading it, her eyes growing wider and wider as she finally let the tears fall.

"So my mother finally wins," Lena said aloud as she slammed the folder down before grabbing her purse and storming out.

Lena stood in front of the church for what felt like hours, she couldn't even remember a time when she even went to church. The Luthor's certainly weren't religious by any means.

She took a deep breath as she entered, she sat in one of the empty pews as she set her purse beside her as the tears kept coming, she continued to stare straight ahead as she felt a presence next to her.

"What brings you child?" the kindly old priest asked.

"I'm dying seemed like a good place to go," Lena replied as she continued to stare straight away.

"Are you here to confess your sins?" the priest asked.

"I don't have any," Lena told him as she finally turned towards him.

"Are you certain?" he pressed.

"I'm a Luthor I always tried my hardest to be better than them, to not let the evil in bit in the end they always win."

"How so?" the priest pressed as he placed a warm hand over Lena's own.

"She's the reason I'm going to die," Lena cried out.

"I don't understand," the priest told her as he wrapped an arm around the visibly upset woman.

"She poisoned me, all the signs point to cancer, there's no cure, I will die a slow painful death," Lena cried out into his arms.

"Oh my child that is a heavy burden to carry, perhaps a husband can help lessen it?"

Lena's mind immediately went to Kara and how devastated she would be to see Lena die.

"My child?" the priest asked as he tied to make eye contact.

"I can't hurt them like that," Lena told him as she pulled away and dried her eyes. "Thank you for listening but I must be going," she said as she grabbed her purse and bolted for the door.

Lena entered her dark penthouse not bothering with any lights as she kicked off her heels, she decided a bath might make her feel a little better as she felt an intense pain shoot through her. She slowly undressed as she went to the bathroom to start the water; she jumped when she heard a light knock on the balcony door.

"It's open!" she called knowing Kara could hear her.

"Hey," Kara said shyly as she appeared in the doorway.

"Hi," Lena said with a smile as she shut off the water.

"You've been crying," Kara said as she noticed the tears stains and redness of Lena's eyes.

"Long day," Lena replied her voice hoarse as she reached behind her and unhooked her bra.

"Want to talk about it?" Kara offered as she leaned against the door.

"What I want is for you to be undressed and in this tub with me," Lena responded as she took off her panties before stepping into the tub.

Kara smiled as she quickly undressed before stepping into the warm water; she stepped behind Lena as she settled behind her before wrapping her arms around her.

"Please don't let go," Lena told her as she placed her hands over Kara's.

"Never," Kara told her as she kissed her hair.

Kara helped Lena dry off as she led her to the bedroom, where they made love all night before passing out in each other's arms.

Lena awoke with a start as an intense pain shot through her entire body; she pursed her lips as she tried to swallow the gasp that threatened to fall from her lips. She looked down at Kara who was still sleeping peacefully and as much as it broke her heart she knew what she had to do, she placed a kiss to her forehead before grabbing her stuff and leaving.

Kara awoke with a smile as she reached for Lena; she frowned when she felt nothing but cold sheets.

"Lena?!" Kara called as she turned on a beside lamp, she frowned when she noticed some stuff missing, such as Lena's laptop, some jewelry, and her favorite picture of the two of them.

She was about to call Alex, when her phone rang, "Lena?" she sked as she answered.

"Miss Danvers? This is Jess."

"What's up?" Kara asked as she sat up.

"I think something happened to Miss Luthor," Jess said her voice shaking.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked as she began to get dressed.

"She never showed up for work and well her office is completely empty," Jess told her.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked her voice cracking.

"All her files are gone, her laptop, her personal items," Jess trailed off.

"I will be right there," Kara said as she hung up and feeling of dread in her stomach.

A/N: Sorry to end on a cliffhanger . I decided to have her show the signs of cancer without actually having it; we all know Lillian sucks anyways. Make sure to review let me know what you think….


	8. Chapter 8

Kara frantically rushed into L-corp ignoring security as she rushed towards Lena's office. She was met by Jess who waved off the guards as she led Kara inside. Kara tried not to cry as she took in Lena's office it was as if she left in a hurry.

"Miss Danvers?" Jess asked again.

"I'm sorry what?" Kara asked as she tried her hardest not to cry.

"Miss Luthor called me before you got here, to inform me she quits," Jess told her sadly as she sank down to the floor.

"What?! But this is her company," Kara said as she sank down into the couch where many make out sessions happened.

"I'm so sorry Kara," Jess told her as she heard her phone ring. "I need to get that," Jess told her as she began to walk away. "If you see her tell her she was the best boss I ever had."

Kara just nodded as she swallowed her tears, before storming off towards the DEO.

"Kara what's wrong?" Alex asked her sister but it went ignored as she stormed over to a scared looking Winn.

"Where is she?" she asked as she tried to keep calm.

"Lena she is missing, find her," Kara snapped.

"Kara what is going on?" Alex asked as she placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

Kara finally broke down as she wrapped her arms around her sister; Alex led them to an empty room as she waited for her to speak.

"Everything was fine, we made love, things were perfect and I wake up and she is just gone," Kara told her sister.

"Well did you check with Jess?" Alex asked.

Fresh tears fell as Kara took a few deep breaths, "she told me Lena quit."

"What?" Alex asked.

"What if something happened to her Alex? She wouldn't just leave," Kara bawled.

"Hey we will find her," Alex told her as she held her crying sister.

"Find anything?" Alex asked as she and Kara returned.

Kara continued to sniffle as she stood next to her sister.

"Well her phone and laptop are off and she hasn't used any credit cards, but I did notice her back account was completely empty.

"Lillian has her, I know it," Kara seethed with anger.

"Keep searching," Alex told Winn as she dragged Kara away. "Hey get some air; I will call you when we find her."

"I can't," Kara told her as more tears fell. "What if something happens to her? Alex I couldn't stand it."

"Hey it's okay," Alex told her as she rubbed her arms.

"I may have found something! Winn called as he pressed a button and a location popped up on the monitor.

"Ireland?" Alex asked.

"It's where she grew up before going to live with the Luthor's," Kara explained as she changed into her super suit, "send me the location," she said before flying off.

Winn and Alex exchanged worried glances before he began typing.

Kara flew as fast as she could as she landed with a thud outside of a small cabin in the middle of a forest, she scanned her surroundings before using her x-ray vision, she saw someone sitting near a fireplace, she strained to hear her heartbeat, and smiled as she heard it very faintly. She knocked lightly as she waited for an answer.

Lena jumped when she heard the knock, who could it be and why were they there? She set her book down as she grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around her as she opened the door. "Kara?"

"Lena are you okay?" Kara asked as she rushed inside and looked around for any threats.

"What are you doing here?" Lena snapped as she stood by the door as she watched her girlfriend flit around the cabin.

"I thought you were in danger, you just left and Jess said you quit," Kara told her as she frowned at how cold Lena was being.

"Don't make this hard please," Lena said as she gripped the doorknob tighter.

"Make what harder? What's going on?" Kara asked as she stepped closer to Lena frowning when she backed up.

"Kara just please go," Lena begged her voice cold.

"Lena please talk to me," Kara begged as fresh tears welled up in her eyes.

"I can't do this anymore," Lena told her as she walked back to her chair near the fire; she sat down as she avoided Kara's eyes.

"What?" Kara asked as she sat on the couch facing her.

"Kara please," Lena began as she got up to go to the kitchen so Kara couldn't see her cry.

"Lena I don't understand," Kara said as she followed.

"I don't think this relationship is working," Lena told her as she swallowed her tears and glanced up at Kara for a brief moment, it broke her heart to see the look of pure hurt flash across the women she loved so much face.

"How can you say that?" Kara asked as the tears fell.

"It's just how I feel," Lena snapped forcing herself to be cold.

"So yesterday was what? Just for fun?" Kara asked as she placed her hands at her sides to keep from breaking the counter.

"I just want to bed you one more time," Lena said her voice cold as she walked towards the bedroom. "Make sure to close the door on your way out."

"You don't mean that!" Kara called as Lena closed the door to her bedroom. Kara stood there for what felt like hours as tears streamed down her face, she couldn't believe Lena was so cold, she super sped out of the cabin and flew as fast as she could back home, she turned off her phone and her comps as she sank to the floor in tears.

Alex's heart broke as she heard her sister's sobs echoing around the apartment, she let herself inside as she sank down to the floor and held Kara as she broke.

Meanwhile in Ireland, Lena lay in her bathtub sweating as the pain became too much, she missed Kara more than she could put into words and in that moment she wished she was there just holding her, but she knew she couldn't put Kara through the pain of having to watch her die. She screamed as loud as she could as she curled up in a ball and just cried.

"Shh Kara its okay," Alex told her sister as she held her.

"She dumped me Alex," Kara cried out as she clung to her sister.

"Well she's an idiot," Alex told her.

"Something is wrong I know it," Kara said as she pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Kara maybe she," Alex started but Kara cut her off.

"We are meant to be Alex," Kara told her.

"I know you are," Alex replied.

"I just can't breath," Kara cried again, as a heavy rain poured outside.

"Deep breaths," Alex told her.

"Alex it hurts so bad," Kara cried out as she ran towards the window and jumped out into the pouring rain.

"KARA!" Alex screamed but it fell on deaf ears as she watched Kara fly away.

Kara let the rain wash over her as she flew around National City; she landed on the roof of L-Corp as she sat down and just cried as she thought of Lena and all the times they spent together.

A/N: That was a hard chapter to write, let me know what you think . And also for the people confused about what is wrong with Lena, she was poisoned.


	9. Chapter 9

Lena ordered the movers around as she stood in the middle of her now empty loft; she decided it best to move all her things to Ireland where she was talking to a Dr. who hopefully could help her find peace of mind before her death.

"Miss Luthor everything is packed," a young man told her.

"Thank you my assistant will tell you where to go," Lena told him with a smile as turned towards her room where she heard a door open. "Excuse me," she told him as she walked towards her room to find Kara standing there.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked as tears fell from her eyes.

"You shouldn't be here," Lena snapped.

"I love you," Kara pleaded as she took a step towards Lena.

"Stop it please," Lena begged as she stepped back.

"What did I do?" Kara cried out.

"Please just stay away from me," Lena told her as she ran out of the room.

Kara fell to the floor as she broke down.

Lena tried not to cry as she continued to walk away, ignoring the pain of the woman she loved more than life itself.

"Are you ready Miss?" Lena's driver asked as he held open her door.

"Let's go," she told him as she got in, she cast one last glance at her old home and finally let the tears fall as she saw Kara in the window watching her. She didn't fall apart until she entered her new home in Ireland where the tears finally fell.

Kara was well onto her third drink when Alex finally found her.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. Did you talk to Lena? What's going on? Are you drunk?" Alex asked as she slid into the booth across from her sister.

"Just leave me alone please," Kara snapped as she motioned for another drink.

"Kara this isn't you. What's wrong?" Alex asked gently.

"Fine I will leave," Kara snapped as she stormed pass the bartender who watched her go before turning towards Alex.

Alex frowned as she handed over some money before jumping on her bike and heading to Kara's apartment.

"Kara let me in!" Alex yelled as she pounded on the door, she finally just used her key as she let herself in; she frowned when she was greeted by nothing but darkness. "Kara?!"

"Please Alex just leave me alone," Kara said from her spot on the floor when she lay curled up.

"Kara please talk to me," Alex pleaded as she went to sit next to her sister.

"There's nothing to talk about," Kara told her as she looked at her sister with tears stained eyes.

"Oh Kara," Alex said as she went to grab some tissues.

"I can't eat, I can't sleep, and I can't breathe. Why can't I breathe?" Kara said as fresh tears feel.

"Shhh its okay I've got you," Alex told her as she held her sister her heart breaking as Kara continued to cry.

"I can't breathe Alex, it hurts so badly," she cried.

"Just let it all out," Alex told her as she continued to hold her. Once Kara fell asleep, Alex sent a message to Maggie telling her to meet her outside; she set her phone down before draping a blanket over her sister as she slipped outside.

"Hey is she okay?" Maggie asked as she kissed Alex quickly.

"She's hurting," Alex told her as she glanced towards the apartments.

"Has anyone talked to Lena?" Maggie asked as she sat on her bike.

"Her phone is off," Alex told her. "She's not even talking to Jess."

"Damn," Maggie muttered.

"I'm really worried about the both of them, they seemed so happy," Alex trailed off.

"Well we don't always know what goes on behind closed door," Maggie told her.

"True," Alex said with a frown.

"What are you thinking?"

"Kara said Lena's been off, maybe something happened and she had to leave town," Alex said as she went towards her bike.

"Where are you going?!" Maggie asked.

"L-Corp!" Alex called over her shoulder as she sped off.

Maggie signed as she followed.

Alex looked up at the dark building as she walked inside, she showed her badge to security before heading upstairs to Lena's office, she frowned when she walked inside to find it completely empty as if Lena never existed.

"What were you expecting to find?" Maggie asked as she walked in to find Alex standing in the middle of the empty office.

"I don't know something," Alex mumbled sadly.

"She's gone, we just have to do our best to be there for Kara," Maggie told her as she led her out.

Meanwhile in Ireland Lena was torturing herself by looking at old pictures of her and Kara, she let the tears fall as she clutched Kara's sweatshirt tightly as she cried, she cried for herself and she cried for Kara. God she missed her, she missed her smile, her laugh, her blue eyes, her warmth, the way she held her so close as they slept, she missed the sound of her heartbeat, she just missed her. But she knew it would kill Kara to see her die, so she convinced herself to stay gone. She jumped when she heard her phone ring, she decided to turn it back on, so she could at least keep track of L-Corp, her heart broke when she saw Kara's name, she hit ignore as she threw her phone aside as she continued to just cry.

Kara frowned as she set her phone down; she just wanted to hear her voice one last time. She slowly got up and made her way to her bedroom, she laid down as she inhaled the scent of Lena on her pillow as more tears fell. Neither woman wanted to let go even though they both knew they should.

A/N: UGH! So disappointed with this chapter, but I wanted to get one up for you guys. Sorry so short as well. Let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Alex paced back and forth in front of the hospital as she waited for Kara; she walked quickly towards her when she spotted her.

"Why did you want me to meet you here?" she asked confusion written on her face.

"It's time we got some answers," Alex told her as she walked inside. She immediately spotted Lena's doctor as she walked towards him quickly.

He looked up startled as the two women walked towards him, "can I help you?"

"I'm agent Danvers; we need some information on one of your patients Lena Luthor."

"Do you have a warrant?" he asked as Kara slipped pass and went into his office.

Alex continued to distract him as Kara looked for Lena's file.

She knew there was something Lena was keeping from her and she had to figure out what it was, she finally noticed a file lying open on the desk, it simply read Lena Karen Luthor, curious Kara sat down and began to read.

Alex began to worry when she didn't see Kara sneak out.

"Agent Danvers is there anything else you need from me?" the Dr. asked as he opened his office door.

Alex peered around him to see it empty, "no sorry to keep you," she told him as she gave him a tight smile before racing out of the hospital. "Is Kara here?" she asked Winn as she arrived at the DEO.

"I think she went to the training room," he answered not looking up from his computer.

Alex ran there as she entered to find Kara in the middle of the floor, tears streaming down her face, "what happened? What did you find out?"

"She's dying," Kara whispered.

"What?" Alex asked as she kneeled down in front of Kara.

"The file said she was poisoned, she doesn't have very long left, she broke up with me to keep me from finding out," Kara sobbed.

"Kara she loves you, she is probably just scared," Alex assured her as she pulled her into a hug.

"We could save her, we have to," Kara sobbed.

"It seems she doesn't want to be," Alex told her.

Kara pulled away as she wiped her eyes; she stood up and super sped out of the room.

"Shit," Alex mumbled as she followed.

Winn looked up as Kara appeared beside him, "what's up?"

"I need you to track Lena's phone."

"Kara this isn't right," Alex warned her but Kara held her hand up silencing her.

"Do it," Kara demanded.

Winn looked between the two sisters before typing away, "Her phone is off."

"Damn it," Kara mumbled as she super sped out the window.

"KARA!" Alex screamed causing several agents to look up startled.

"What's going on?" J'onn asked as he stepped up beside her.

Alex signed as she told him everything.

"Oh my God," Winn said as he blushed at being caught listening.

"Winn research every possible poison you can, we have to save her," Alex ordered him.

He nodded as he got to work.

Kara landed with a thud outside of Lena's cabin, she used her x-ray vison frowning as she found it was completely empty as if she had never been there. She entered the empty cabin looking for any clues as to where Lena could be, she found a notebook lying by the fireplace and picked it up, it appeared to be a journal Lena had kept talking about her illness, how much she misses Kara and how she hated her mother for what she did to her. Kara shook with rage as she reread the last part about Lillian being the one that poisoned Lena. She clutched the notebook to her as she flew off.

Everyone looked up as Kara landed with a loud thud. "Find me Lillian Luthor," she told Winn her voice eerily calm.

"Did you talk to her?" Alex asked fear in her voice at the look on Kara's face.

"She wasn't there," Kara told her as she handed the notebook to Alex.

"Found her, she is holed up in an abandoned building on eight street," Winn told her.

Kara's eyes narrowed as she flew off.

"OH GOD!" Alex exclaimed as her face went pale.

"What is it?" J'onn and Winn asked.

"She's going to kill her," Alex said as she began barking orders at agents.

J'onn took the notebook as he and Winn read it.

"Poor Lena," Winn whispered.

"My God," J'onn said sadly.

"We have to get there in time or she is dead," Alex told them.

"Let's move out!" J'onn yelled as they all filed out.

Lillian was looking through a microscope when Kara burst in startling her.

"Howe could you?!" Kara said angrily as she strode towards her.

"Do what dear?" Lillian asked with a smirk as she stepped away from what she was working on.

Kara super sped towards her as she grabbed her by the neck as she lifted her off the ground.

Lillian gasped as she clawed usually at Kara's strong arms.

"Do you really hate her that much?" Kara asked as she squeezed tighter causing Lillian to gurgle as she struggled to breathe.

"Kara stand down," Alex demanded as she and a team arrived followed by J'onn.

"She needs to pay for what she did," Kara said a look of pure hatred on her face.

"And she will but not like this," Alex pleaded with her sister as she stepped closer.

"She killed her Alex," Kara sobbed as her grip loosened.

"We will find her," Alex told her as she wrapped her arms around her sister who dropped the woman before turning into her arms.

Lillian scrambled off as agents rushed over.

"She's gone," one of them said.

"Find her," Alex demanded as she held Kara.

They nodded before splitting up and searching the building.

"Hey it's all going to be okay I promise," Alex assured her sister as Maggie walked in.

"Hey I got your message," she said as she gave Kara a sad smile.

"They are still searching for her," Alex told her.

"We will help," Maggie said as she barked out an order through her walkie.

"Thank you," Kara whispered her voice hoarse from crying.

"Anytime," Maggie told her with a smile as she went to join the search.

A plane landed in Ireland as a women stepped out, she then stepped into a taxi as it took her to a small house in the middle of the mountains. She stepped out to see Lena planting some flowers; she didn't seem to notice the women as she wiped her hands before walking back inside.

"Hello Lena," Lillian said with a sinister smile.

A/N: Thank you all so much for your wonderful support of this story! It's one of my favorites to write. Please let me know what you think. Kara knows now can she save Lena?


	11. Chapter 11

Lena washed her hands before returning to the living room, she jumped when she saw a shadow behind her. "Kara please just let me go," she said as she turned to see her mother standing there.

"Hello darling," she said with a smirk.

Lena grabbed a crow bar as she gripped it tightly, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"I heard you were sick, I came to check on you," Lillian told her sweetly as she sat in the arm chair nearest to the fire.

"I'm sick because of you! You sick fuck!" Lena screamed. "Get out!"

"Is that anyway to talk to your mother?" Lillian asked.

"I'm calling the police," Lena said as she ran to the phone.

"Oh honey I already cut the lines," Lillian told her with a chuckle. "Now come sit and talk."

"I said get out," Lena said again as she noticed the angry bruises on Lillian's neck.

"Present from your ex," Lillian said as she pulled her jacket up over them.

"She should have killed you," Lena snapped.

"Well then she wouldn't get the cure."

"What cure?" Lena asked as she stepped closer while still grasping the crow bar.

"There's a cure for the poison coursing through you," Lillian told her.

"So I was a test subject?" Lena asked angrily.

"I had to make sure it worked," Lillian stated. "Now that I know the poison can be disguised, I invented a cure."

"I don't want it," Lena told her as she turned away so she couldn't see her cry.

"So what you're just going to die?" Lillian asked as she stood up.

"I'm dying because of you and what you injected me with!" Lena screamed as she turned back around.

"Oh honey, don't be like that you wouldn't have been a willingly participant," Lillian snidely remarked.

"I hate you," Lena said angrily at hot tears streamed down her face.

"Think about the cure, I'm sure Kara would hate to see you die," Lillian said with a smirk as she walked out into the cold.

Lena threw a glass at the door watching as it shattered.

She crumbled to the floor as her tears got the best of her. She slowly stood up on wobbly legs as she washed her face before throwing her hair up in a messy bun. She grabbed her car keys as she headed to the hospital for more tests.

"I'm sorry Miss Luthor everything appears the same," the Dr. said his accent thick.

"How much longer?" Lena asked him once again.

"Miss," he began but Lena cut him off.

"How long?"

"Weeks at best," he told her.

Lena just gave him a tight smile as he walked out of the room. She was completely numb as she entered her home and turned on the lights, her mind made up she pulled out her phone switching it back on before dialing the all too familiar number.

Kara was lying in bed staring at the ceiling when she heard her phone ring, figuring it was just Alex she was shocked to see Lena's name. "Lena?"

"Kara?" Lena asked as she began to cry.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked as she sat up.

"I need you," Lena cried out.

"Where are you?"

Lena gave her the addresses as she waited for her to show up, minutes later Kara appeared.

"Oh Lena," Kara said as she pulled the crying women into her arms.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed into her chest as she clutched her shirt tightly.

"It's all going to be okay," Kara told her as she just held her.

"I should have told you," Lena sobbed as she practically crawled onto Kara's lap.

Kara gently carried her with her to the couch as she just held her close.

"My mother stopped by," Lena finally said as she wiped her eyes.

"Did she hurt you? Again," Kara said more quietly.

"She said she has a cure," Lena told her.

"Did she do something to you?" Kara asked her voice eerily calm.

"I wouldn't let her near me,' Lena told her as she cupped Kara's face.

"I wanted to kill her when I found out," Kara admitted as tears fell from her eyes.

"But you didn't because you are a good person," Lena told her as she wiped away the falling tears.

"Lena I understand why you left I do, but I wish you would have told me so we could try and save you," Kara cried.

"There's no way I have tried everything," Lena assured her.

"How am I supposed to live without you?" Kara sobbed as she held Lena closer.

"I don't have much longer, I had to see you just one last time," Lena sobbed.

"I'm not going to let you die, we will find a cure, I swear it," Kara assured her as she kissed her forehead.

"Can you forgive me?" Lena asked as she locked eyes with the love of her life.

"I always will," Kara told her as she kissed her forehead.

"Can we go home?" Lena whispered as she closed her eyes as she listened to Kara's steady heartbeat.

Kara gently stood up as she held Lena close as she flew off into the sky, she landed with a soft thud as she carried her inside and laid her gently on the bed. "Are you in any pain?" she asked as she crawled in next to her.

"The pain is lessing, that's how I know my time is," Lena trailed off.

"I'm going to find a way to save you I swear it," Kars told her.

"Can you just hold me?" Lena asked her voice hoarse from crying.

Kara nodded as she crawled closer and pulled Lena into her arms, she held her close as she rubbed her back.

"I never stopped loving you," Lena whispered against Kara's chest.

"I will never stop loving you," Kara whispered back.

Lena smiled as she cuddled closer, letting Kara's heartbeat and warmth lull her to sleep.

A/N: Hey guys sorry so short . I couldn't keep them apart any longer. What do you think? Can Kara save her?


	12. Chapter 12

Kara watched with sad eyes as the doctors ran more tests on Lena, she had been in the med bay for weeks with no progress and Kara knew deep down she didn't have much time left, she flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You should get some rest," Alex told her.

"I'm not tired," Kara snapped as she continued to stare at Lena.

"Kar," Alex began but Kara stormed off, she went to Lena and smiled as she took her hand.

"Hey you," Lena whispered.

"Hi," Kara said as she gave her hand a small squeeze.

"How are things looking?" Lena asked as she coughed, she frowned when she saw blood.

"Lena," Kara cried.

"I love you, don't ever forget that," Lena told her as she cupped her cheek.

"I can't lose you," Kara cried.

"You have to let me go," Lena told her as tears fell from her eyes.

"I can't," Kara sobbed.

Alex and J'onn watched the exchange with tears in their eyes.

"We have to fix this," Alex told him.

"We will," J'onn said as he walked off.

Kara and Lena continued talking as Alex frowned before walking off to give them privacy.

Kara was sitting beside a sleeping Lena when she felt a familiar scent invade her nostrils, she looked up surprised, "Kal?"

"Hey," Clark said as he smiled at her sadly.

"What are you doing here?" Kara whispered to her cousin as she hugged him tightly.

"Alex called me," he told her as he squeezed her tighter.

"She's dying," Kara whispered against his chest.

"She told me everything. I'm so sorry," he said sadly as he glanced towards the sleeping Luthor.

"What am I supposed to do without her?" Kara sobbed into his chest.

"I searched everywhere for Lillian her and the cure she claimed she had is gone," Clark told her as he held her.

"She was probably lying anyways," Kara said as she wiped her eyes.

"Maybe," Clark replied.

"Do you really think there is a cure?" Kara asked him hopefully.

"I will keep searching for one," he told her as he squeezed her shoulder.

Lena began to stir, causing the supers to turn towards her.

"Lena baby?" Kara asked as she kissed her forehead.

"Kara?" Lena asked as she opened her eyes.

"I'm here sweetie," Kara told her as she kissed her lips.

"Clark?" Lena asked surprised as she saw him come up behind Kara.

"Hey," he greeted her with a small wave.

"Am I dreaming?" Lena asked shocked at seeing him there.

"I came to help," he told her with a small smile.

"Help?" Lena asked confused as she looked to Kara for answers.

"He's helping to find the cure," Kara explained.

"Are we sure there is one?" Lena asked.

"I will find it if there is," Clark assured her as he looked towards the window.

Kara frowned as she heard the sirens.

"Stay with Lena I will go," he told Kara as he hugged her quickly before flying away.

"Wow never thought I would live to see the day," Lena mumbled.

"He cares about you to you know,' Kara scolded her as she sat on the stool near Lena's bed.

"He does?" Lena asked a little shocked.

"He wouldn't be here if he didn't," Kara told her.

"Guess you're right," Lena smiled.

Kara smiled back as she kissed Lena's forehead.

"Hey I thought you two might be hungry," Alex said as she brought over some pizza.

"I don't think I can keep anything down but thank you," Lena told her as she gave her a tight smile.

"Baby you should eat something. How about some of your favorite soup?" Kara asked.

"I will go get it," Alex told Kara as she walked off.

"You're lucky to have her,' Lena told Kara.

"Best sister ever," Kara was quick to respond with a smile as her stomach growled.

Lena laughed, "go get some pizza, I promise I'm fine."

Kara smiled sheepishly as she grabbed a few slices before going to sit back beside Lena.

"Hey here's your soup and I brought you some water," Alex said as she poked her head in.

"Thank you so much," Lena told her as Alex set a tray over her and placed the food in front of her.

"Well I will leave you two be," Alex said as she began to walk away.

"Alex?" Kara asked as she got to the door.

"Yeah?" she asked as she turned around.

"Join us?" Kara asked with a small smile.

Alex smiled back as she grabbed some food and a stool before sitting next to her sister.

The three women talked amongst themselves as they laughed; only stopping when they heard a knock.

"Clark hey," Alex said as she waved him in.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked with a smile.

"Not at all, grab some food," Kara told her cousin.

"I already ate but thank you," he said as he looked towards Lena sadly.

"What is it?" Lena asked as she moved the tray aside.

"Maybe I should talk to Kara in private," he began.

"Tell me," Lena demanded.

"I found where Lillian is hiding but when I searched the building," he took a deep breath. "Everything is gone, including the cure. I'm so sorry," he said sadly as he hung his head.

"It's not your fault, it's my mothers," Lena said coldly.

Kara didn't say anything as she seemed deep in thought.

"Kara penny for your thoughts?" Alex asked as she waved her hand in her sister's face.

"I think I may know some people who can help," Kara said as she locked eyes with Alex.

"Who?" Clark and Lena both asked.

"Barry," Kara answered as she stormed out of the room.

"The Flash?" Lena asked as she watched her go.

"Kara think about this." Alex told her as Kara grabbed the device Barry gave her to cross over to his earth.

"I have I'm sure he and Star Labs can help," Kara told her sister.

"I will go with you," Clark spoke up as Kara nodded before pressing the button and stepping through the breach.

A/N: What do you think? . Can Star Labs help? Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Barry, Cisco and Wells were in the speed lab training when the alarm went off.

"Breacher!" Cisco yelled as they all turned.

Breacher!" Wells mocked.

"I do not sound like that," Cisco snapped.

"Guys!" Barry scolded as Supergirl and Superman walked through.

"Kara?" Barry questioned.

"I need your help," Kara told him as she tried not to cry.

Clark placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What is it?" Barry asked.

"My girlfriend is dying," Kara sobbed.

Barry pulled her into a hug as Cisco and Wells walked out to give them privacy.

"I can't believe her own mother would poison her," Iris said as Kara told them the whole story.

"She's more than capable," Kara told her as she wiped her eyes.

"I need to grab some equipment but I will be more than happy to help," Caitlyn told her with a smile.

"Thank you," Kara told her.

"No problem," she replied as she walked off.

"We will do whatever it takes," Barry promised her as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you," Kara replied as tears welled up.

"Okay we will hold down the fort," Cisco told Barry and Caitlyn as they walked he created a breach for them.

"Breach if there is trouble," Barry told him.

"Totally," Cisco promised him.

"You mean when he's done shrieking like a woman?" Wells asked.

"I do not," Cisco began but he just took a deep breath as he turned back towards the four amused faces. "Good luck."

Alex motioned for J'onn when a breach opened and Kara and Clark followed by Caitlyn and Barry stepped through.

"Oh you found them," Alex said relieved.

"How is she?" Kara asked her hands shaking.

"She's been sleeping on and off, she wants to see you," Alex told her.

Kara nodded as she walked off.

"It's good to see you again Barry, wish it was under better circumstance though," Alex frowned.

"I'm Caitlyn," Cailyn spoke up as she and Alex shook hands.

"Right the wife," Alex said with a smile.

"That's me," Caitlyn blushed.

Barry smiled as he looked around. "New DEO?"

"We change locations a lot," Alex told him as she motioned for them to follow.

"It's nice," Barry commented as she led them to a lab.

"Will this do?" Alex asked.

"Its fine, where's the patient?" Caitlyn asked.

"Oh right of course follow me," Alex said as she led them to the med bay where Kara was sitting holding Lena's hand who was now awake.

"Barry hi," Lena greeted him with a smile.

"Hey," he said as he gave her a small hug. "This is Caitlyn my wife," he said as they shook hands.

"Your vitals appear to be fine," Caitlyn commented as she set her equipment down.

"She's a DR.," Kara told Lena.

"Mind if I take a blood sample?"

Lena shook her head no, as Caitlyn slipped on some gloves as she grabbed a needle and took a small sample, she placed it with her things as she turned to Barry.

"I will be in the lab if I'm needed," she said as she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for coming," Lena called.

"It's no trouble.

"I will just go see if Cait needs any help," Barry said as he smiled at the two women before walking off.

"They will find a cure," Kara told her as she kissed her hand.

"Kara please don't get your hopes up," Lena pleaded as she squeezed her hand.

Kara just nodded as Alex stepped in.

"How are you holding up?"

"The best I can," Lena replied.

"Barry see if you can analyze this," Caitlyn said as she handed him a beaker.

"Sure thing," he said as he used his speed to shake it.

Caitlyn smiled as she took it back, she poured a small amount onto a glass plate as she placed it under a microscope, "I think I may have found a cure," she told Barry with a smile.

Hours had passed as Kara paced back and forth outside the med bay; she stopped when she saw Barry and Caitlyn approach followed by Alex.

"Anything?" she asked her voice hopeful.

"I think I may have found a cure, but it may have side effects," Caitlyn warned her.

"Like what?" Alex asked.

"Well I have nothing to test it against, so I'm not really sure," Caitlyn replied with a frown.

"I will try anything," Kara told her.

"This is Lena's decision Kar," Alex told her.

"I won't lose her Alex," Kara snapped.

"Looks like she's awake," Barry said as they all turned to find Lena watching them.

"Hey you," Kara said as they all walked into the room.

"What's the verdict?" Lena asked her voice hoarse from sleep.

"I may have found a cure, but there may be side effects," Caitlyn told her.

"And you can't test it on anything to find out," Lena told her.

Caitlyn frowned as she nodded.

"This may be our best shot," Kara told her.

"I will take it," Lena said as she gave everyone a forced smile.

"If you're sure," Caitlyn said as she held up the shot that contained the cure.

"I'm positive," Lena replied.

Caitlyn nodded as she used an alcohol swab to clean the area before inserting the shot, Lena squeezed Kara's hand as they shot went it.

"Okay give it a few hours," Caitlyn told Kara. "We will stay to see if it works."

"Thank you," Kara whispered.

Caitlyn just nodded as she took Barry's hand and led him outside.

"We will be right outside," Alex told them.

"Thanks guys," Kara smiled as Alex closed the door.

A few hours later, Caitlyn checked Lena's blood; she had Barry run some tests as they all waited with bated breath. "There's no poison," Caitlyn beamed as she handed the results to Alex.

"Oh my Rao," Kara exclaimed as she hugged Alex tightly.

"I'm cured?" Lena asked her voice wavering as her emotions got the best of her.

"Baby they did it," Kara told her as she kissed her lips.

Caitlyn and Barry smiled as Lena threw her arms around Kara as the couple clung to each other tightly.

"I think we should celebrate," Kara beamed.

Everyone plus Barry and Caitlyn were gathered at Kara's place as they all laughed and talked.

"How are you feeling?" Caitlyn asked Lena as she sat beside her on the couch.

"I feel the best I have in a while, thanks to you," Lena told her as she squeezed her hand.

"I'm glad," Caitlyn replied with a smile as they both turned to their significant other who was talking to each other in the kitchen.

As if they knew they were being watched Barry and Kara both turned and smiled as they caught Lena and Caitlyn's eyes.

"If you will excuse me," Barry said as he met Caitlyn halfway.

"Feeling okay?" Kara asked as she took Caitlyn's spot next to Lena on the couch.

"I feel great," Lena beamed.

"No nausea?" Kara asked.

"I'm fine," Lena assured her as she took her hand.

Kara quickly hugged Barry and Caitlyn as they went through the breach.

"Call us if anything changes," Caitlyn said.

"We will, thank you again," Lena said as she and Caitlyn hugged.

"Glad you're better," Barry smiled as he hugged her quickly before stepping through.

"So what do you feel like doing?" Kara asked as everyone left.

"Honestly?" Lena asked.

Kara nodded her head yes.

"I just want to pig out and watch movies, with the love of my life," Lena smiled.

Kara beamed.

"She should be here soon," Lena teased.

"Oh ha-ha," Kara pouted as she crossed her arms.

"I love you," Lena said as she kissed her lips.

"I love you," Kara replied as she went to the kitchen to grab snacks. "You can pick the movie."

Lena smiled as she settled on a movie, she moved forward so Kara could slide her arms around her.

Kara smiled as she kissed the side of Lena's head as the movie started.

A/N: I'm not very good with all the science stuff, so that's why no great detail. What do you think though? Is Lena cured? What are the side effects, if any? Also I decided to have Barry and Caitlyn married because I ship them . Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Lena was a little dizzy as she sat down at her desk at L-Corp; she shook it off as she put on a smile as an investor walked in.

"Miss Luthor, how are you today?" he asked as he flashed her a smile before sitting down.

"I'm fine Mr. Andrews, yourself?"

"Also fine, shall we get started?" he asked as he pulled out his laptop.

"Of course," Lena told him as he went through his latest invention.

Lena had to admit it was quite impressive.

"I will give you a call, shall I choose to buy it," Lena told him as she walked him to the door.

"Thank you Miss Luthor," he said as he shook her hand before leaving.

"Jess I'm headed out for a brief moment hold my calls," Lena told her assistant as she pushed the elevator button.

"Of course Miss Luthor," Jess replied.

Lena held her head as she entered the DEO.

"Everything okay?" Alex asked as she placed her hand on Lena's shoulder.

"Just feeling a little dizzy," Lena told her as she almost fell. Alex easily caught her.

"Let's get you to the med bay for some tests."

"Please don't tell Kara. I don't want her to worry," Lena pleaded.

"Of course," Alex told her as they headed towards the med bay.

"Oh God," Lena cried out as she fell to the floor, she began seizing as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Get her to the med bay now and you call Kara," Alex demanded two agents.

"What's going on?" Kara asked as she rushed towards Alex.

"She's crashing," one of the doctors shouted.

"Is that Lena?" Kara asked as she stormed into the med bay.

"Kara!" Alex called as she followed.

"Lena?" Kara cried out.

"Kara, she's gone," Alex told her gently.

"No she can't be; she's been fine. Fix her!" Kara shouted as tears fell from her blue eyes.

"Kara they are trying," Alex told her as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't lose her Alex, call Caitlyn," Kara insisted.

"We did, they are dealing with some things there," Alex told her gently.

"I can't do this," Kara cried out as she flew off.

KARA?!" Alex screamed after her sister.

"Agent Danvers? There is a Caitlyn Allen on the phone for you," an agent said.

Alex nodded as she went to take the call. Alex had just hung up the phone when an agent burst into the room.

"She's alive," he said.

"I know Caitlyn said its temporary one of the side effects, her cells had to rejuvenate."

"She's asking for Kara," he told her.

"Tell Winn to locate her," Alex demanded as she headed to the med bay.

"Alex hey," Lena said groggy as she rubbed her head.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Alex asked as she sat on the empty stool next to her bed.

"Like I just died," Lena smirked.

"To soon," Alex frowned.

"Sorry. Where's Kara?" Lena asked.

"She saw you die, she split," Alex snapped.

"Oh," Lena frowned looking a little hurt.

"Winn is tracking her down," Alex promised.

"She's upset, I left so she wouldn't have to watch me die, and it didn't help," Lena cried.

"Hey it's okay, she understands why you had to leave," Alex promised.

"It was selfish," Lena whispered.

"Alex?" Winn said as he poked his head in.

"Did you find her?" Lena asked her voice hopeful.

"She took out her coms and her phone is off," Winn said sadly.

"I think I know where she might be, Winn sit with Lena," Alex told him as she walked off.

"Of course," he said as he took a seat on the now empty stool.

Alex hopped off her motorcycle as she arrived at L-Corp she entered the building nodding at the security guard as she flashed her badge before entering the elevator.

Jess looked up at the elevator's opened, "aren't you Kara's sister?"

"Is she here?" Alex asked the assistant.

Jess nodded sadly as she wiped away tears. "She told me what happened. I can't believe it," she sobbed.

"She's okay, we brought her back," Alex assured the young woman.

"Oh thank God, "Jess exclaimed.

Alex gave her a smile before walking into Lena's office. It was dark, and it took a while for her eyes to adjust. Once they did she saw Kara huddled on the couch, Lena's jacket held tightly in her grasp as she sobbed.

"I can't believe she's gone," Kara whispered her voice hoarse from crying.

"Well if you had answered your phone, you would know she's okay and she wants to see you," Alex told her as she sat beside her.

"What?" Kara asked as she dropped the jacket. "She's alive?"

"Caitlyn called her cells had to take to the cure, it's painful, but yeah she's okay," Alex told her.

"I need to see her," Kara said as she stood up.

"Do I a favor?" Alex asked.

"What?" Kara replied as she locked eyes with her older sister.

"Stop leaving each other. You two need to stick it out. Stop worrying about hurting the other, it's a relationship, talk it out."

"We will," Kara promised her as she left.

Lena and Winn were talking adamantly about his latest project when Kara walked in.

"Hey," she smiled as she gave them a small wave.

"I will leave you two alone then," Winn said as he got up to walk away.

"Winn?" Lena called.

He turned around at the doorway.

"Thank you for keeping me company," Lena said with a smile.

He smiled back, "anytime."

Kara smiled at him, before sitting on the edge of Lena's bed. Both women were silent as they sat there.

"So I'm glad you came back," Lena whispered finally breaking the silence.

"It was wrong of me to leave. I'm sorry," Kara told her.

"We should probably talk," Lena said as she tried to get up.

"You should rest," Kara insisted as she helped her back down.

"I've spent months in and out of the hospital, I just want to go home," Lena pouted.

Kara couldn't resist her pout as she signed, "I will go tell Alex.

"Thanks baby," Lena beamed.

"You're lucky you're cute," Kara mumbled as she walked away.

Lena just laughed as she watched her go.

"Okay home sweet home," Kara announced as she set Lena on the couch.

"Thank you," Lena smiled as she turned on a lamp illuminating her apartment in light.

"Are you hungry?" Kara asked as she walked towards the kitchen.

"I could really use a bath," Lena replied her green eyes sparkling.

Kara smiled, "I will go start the water."

"Be there in a minute," Lena told her.

Kara nodded as she walked to the bathroom.

Lena could hear the running water as she shot Jess a quick text before setting her phone down and padding to the bathroom. She watched as Kara sat on the edge of the test to test the water. "Join me?"

Kara jumped at the sudden voice causing Lena to giggle.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you.

"It's okay I kind of zoned out," Kara said with a blush. She got up to leave, "I will just leave you to it."

"Kara?" Lena asked causing the blonde to stop and turn.

"Can we please stop acting like strangers? I've missed you and I must want us to be us again," Lena begged as she took Kara's hands.

"I watched you die," Kara whispered as she squeezed Lena's hand as if she were making sure she was real.

"I'm right here, I'm okay," Lena assured her.

"I've missed you so much," Kara told her.

"Can we be us again?" Lena asked as she kissed Kara's fingers one by one.

Kara moaned as she nodded, "yes."

"Join me in the tub," Lena told her as she began helping her get undressed.

The two women stared as they slowly lowered themselves into the warm water.

"This is just what I needed," Lena whispered as she felt Kara's arms slide around her waist.

"Me too," Kara replied as she kissed the side of her head.

"I love you so much Kara, please don't ever forget that."

"I love you just as much."

The two women made love before falling asleep in each other's arms, when Lena woke the next morning she was worried when she felt cold sheets next to her. She had a feeling their problems were far from over.

A/N: Make sure to review .


	15. Chapter 15

Kara entered the DEO with a purpose as she sought out Winn, she found him passed out near his computer. "Winn?" she asked as she gently shook the man.

"I'm awake!" he exclaimed as he woke up and looked around the room.

"You um have some drool," Kara told him as she pointed to his chin.

Winn blushed as he wiped it up, "what's up?"

"I need you to track down Lillian Luthor," Kara told him sternly.

"Are you sure," he began but trailed off when Kara glared. "Right away." He told her the address as she went to fly away.

"Don't tell Alex or Lena where I am," she demanded.

"Kara what are you planning on doing?" Winn asked concerned.

"I'm ending this," Kara said as she flew away.

Winn waited till she was gone before calling both Alex and Lena.

"You should have called me right away!" Alex yelled at the young man.

"She would have vaporized me," Winn defended himself.

"We have to do something," Lena said panicked.

"I think I may have an idea," Alex said as she walked off.

"What is it?" Winn and Lena asked confused as they followed.

Alex held up the breacher, as she pressed it and walked through, minutes later she returned with Barry in tow.

Lillian was sitting down to breakfast, when Kara burst in through the ceiling.

"That will cost a fortune to replace," Lillian scolded the hero.

"This ends now," Kara seethed with anger as she circled the older woman.

"Come here to kill me did you?" Lillian smirked.

"You think this is funny?" Kara asked angrily as she grabbed her roughly by her throat as she lifted her up.

"Rather you kill me or not, Lena will die for her betrayal," Lillian taunted.

Kara squeezed harder as she glared at the older woman in anger.

"Kara don't do this," Barry said as he raced to the apartment.

"She almost killed Lena," Kara told him as she slammed her against the wall, smirking when she saw blood.

"You're not a killer," Barry told her gently as he walked closer to her.

"I can't lose her," Kara cried as she slowly began to drop Lillian.

"I know but there is always another way," he told her as he motioned to the door.

Alex and some agents from the DEO came in and took Lillian away as Kara flew off.

"Thanks Barry," Alex said as she patted his back.

Back at the DEO Alex and J'onn were talking to Lillian who refused to corporate.

"This is useless," Kara shouted as she stormed off.

Lena went to follow, when Barry stopped her.

"Let me," he told her as he followed.

Kara was pacing back and forth in the empty conference room when Barry approached her.

"I know how you feel, that rage inside," Barry said as he walked in.

"Barry don't," Kara pleaded.

"I watched my mother and father die right in front of me, by my enemies hand; you don't think I wanted to kill them to?"

Kara's mouth dropped open as his confession.

"There is always another way," Barry assured her.

"I just lost it," Kara cried.

"I know I have to, but Caitlyn helped me through it," Barry smiled.

"Lena must hate me," Kara sobbed.

"I could never," Lena said as she walked into the room.

Kara smiled as Lena wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug.

"I will leave you two alone," Barry smirked as he turned to leave.

"Thank you," Lena told him as she wrapped her arms around Kara.

"Yes thank you," Kara smiled.

"I'm only a call away," Barry told them as he raced off.

"I'm so sorry," Kara cried as she hugged Lena again.

"Just promise me no matter what happens from now on, we will talk to each other. No more secrets," Lena told her.

"I promise," Kara told her as she kissed her forehead.

"Ugh that woman!" they heard Alex yell causing them to giggle as they pulled away.

"Something the matter?" Kara asked sweetly as Alex walked pass the door.

"Don't test me," she snapped as she continued walking pass.

Kara and Lena exchanged glances before bursting into laughter.

"Let's go home," Kara said as she took Lena's hand.

"I'll call in the food, if you want to find something on Netflix," Lena told Kara as they entered her apartment.

It had been a long day and both women honestly just wanted to relax and just be together.

"Sounds good to me," Kara said as she went to the living room.

Lena watched her go before dialing their favorite Chinese place and placing an order. "Food should be here in about forty five minutes," Lena told the blonde as she walked into the living room.

"I settled on a Buffy marathon?" Kara asked her girlfriend as Lena cuddled into her side.

"Sounds good, Angel is hot," Lena teased as she poked Kara's side.

"Very funny," Kara pouted as she started the show.

"Don't worry you're hotter," Lena purred as she cuddled closer to the blonde.

Damn straight," Kara mumbled causing her girlfriend to laugh.

"You're adorable," Lena told her as she kissed her neck causing Kara to wiggle.

"So are you," she moaned as Lena kissed below her ear.

Lena leaned over and paused the show as she pulled Kara into a deep kiss, both women moaned as their tongues met, and hands began to roam.

Kara grabbed Lena's ass as she pulled her into her lap. "Maybe now we can try it?"

Lena pulled away as she smirked," God yes."

Kara smiled as she quickly undid Lena's pants before sliding her hand inside pass her underwear, where she began to rub gently, smiling as she felt wetness seep out.

"Please," Lena moaned.

Kara slowly entered one finger inside her girlfriend; she waited till she adjusted before adding another.

Lena moaned as she began riding her fingers, she tangled her hands in blonde hair as she rode Kara's fingers hard and fast.

"Cum for me," Kara whispered in her ear as she nibbled on it.

Lena screamed as she came hard all over Kara's fingers.

Kara smiled as she slowly pulled them out before licking them clean.

"Bedroom now," Lena demanded as they both laughed as they slammed the door.

A/N: Sorry if the smut sucks, I suck at writing it. Anywho review they make me happy


	16. Chapter 16

Kara smiled as she felt Lena stir beside her, "mmm good morning beautiful," she whispered as she kissed her forehead.

"Good Moring," Lena replied as she kissed Kara's shoulder.

"Did you sleep well?" Kara asked as she sat up to stretch.

Lena's eyes roamed her body as the sheet feel and Kara's nipples got hard as the cold air hit them.

"Babe?" Kara asked as she glanced towards Lena whose green eyes had darkened. "I believe I told you last night it was your turn, but you had to leave," Lena replied as she licked her lips.

Kara's eyes darkened as she pushed the sheet off her.

Lena smirked as she leaned over and began nibbling and sucking Kara's breasts.

Kara moaned as she tangled her hands in Lena's dark locks.

Lena smiled as she gently pushed Kara down as she crawled on top of her.

After hours of lovemaking and a shower that took way longer than needed the two women finally ate a quick breakfast before Lena's driver dropped Kara off at the DEO.

"I will see you later," Lena told her as she kissed her goodbye.

"Might be a little late, Alex wanted me to run some errands with her," Kara replied as she stepped out of the car.

"Okay no problem, be careful. I love you."

Kara beamed, "I love you too." She watched as Lena's driver pulled away.

"Well don't you look all perky," Alex teased her sister as Kara entered the DEO.

"What I can't be in a good mood?" Kara said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Mature," Alex said as she rolled her eyes before turning and heading to the training room.

"Mature," Kara mocked as she followed.

"So how is Lena really doing?" Alex asked as she turned on the sun lamps.

"She is finally better, no more side effects. She seems great," Kara told her sister as she felt her powers dampen.

"Good glad to hear it," Alex told her as she got in a fighting stance.

Kara just nodded as she threw a few punches at Alex whom she easily dodged; Alex blocked her as she threw another one, before crouching down and sweeping Kara's legs.

"You always do that," Kara pouted Alex helped her up.

"And yet you always fall for it," Alex laughed.

"Whatever," Kara snapped as she took the offered bottle of water.

"What's wrong with you?" Alex asked as she went to shut off the lamps.

"I want to propose to Lena," Kara spat out, her eyes going wide as she clamped her hands over her mouth.

"Really that's great," Alex beamed as she hugged her sister tightly.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be?" Alex asked confused.

"I know you think we went a little fast moving in together after we broke up," Kara started.

"Hey stop right there, I understand why she did what she did, she has apologized things are good."

"Good because I really want to marry her," Kara beamed.

"Have you gotten a ring yet?" Alex asked as they went to the locker room to change.

"Not yet I was hoping you would come with me?" Kara asked as she smiled at her big sister.

"Of course I will, let me just talk to J'onn," Alex said.

"Please don't say anything yet," Kara pleaded.

"I won't," Alex promised as she walked towards J'onn who was talking to another agent.

Kara watched as Alex cut in, she quickly told J'onn something before both nodded.

"Okay let's go," Alex told her as she took her arm.

"What did you say?" Kara asked as they excited the DEO.

"I just told him I needed some time off," Alex replied as they walked along the busy streets of National City.

"I need to use that line," Kara mumbled as they stopped in front of a ring store.

"Ready?" Alex asked as she held the door.

Kara took a deep breath before nodding as she headed inside.

"Hello," an elderly woman beamed as they two women entered.

"Hey," Alex replied as she gave a small wave.

Kara looked pale as she looked at all of the expensive rings.

"Kara are you okay?" Alex asked as she placed her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"What if she says no?" Kara asked as her lower lips began to tremble.

"There is no way in hell she will, that woman loves you so much," Alex assured her as she pushed her towards a ring case.

"You're right I'm just really nervous," Kara mumbled as she scanned through all the rings.

"Can I help you ladies with anything?" the woman asked as she stepped out from behind the counter.

"Just browsing," Alex told her as Kara grabbed her arm.

"That one," Kara exclaimed as she pointed to a beautiful heart cut emerald Claddagh ring.

"It's gorgeous," Alex gasped.

"Lena will love it, it matches her eyes and her Irish roots," Kara cooed as she looked closer.

"It's a great choice," the woman said as she opened the case and grabbed the ring, before hanging it to Kara.

"What do you think sis?" Alex asked.

"I'll take, how much?"

"2, 015," the woman replied as she walked to the register.

"It's perfect," Kara beamed as she took out her credit card; she reached for her phone when she heard it ring. "It's Lena," she panicked.

"Let me," Alex said as she answered. "Hey Lena what's up?"

"Umm is Kara there?" Lena asked confused.

"She's still training, but I can have her call you later," Alex said.

"I was just wondering if she needed me to grab dinner, I know she said you and she were running errands but well I'm just leaving work," Lena trailed on.

Kara shook her head no.

"We already ate sorry, got to go," Alex said as she hung up.

Lena frowned as she looked down at her phone.

"Alex!" Kara scolded as they left the ring shop.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"She probably thinks something is wrong now," Kara criticized her sister as a text came through. Kara frowned as she shoved her phone is Alex's face," see?"

"Is everything okay?" Alex read." "Okay sorry."

Kara typed out a quick reply before shoving her phone back into her purse.

"What did you say?"

"I told her I would be home soon," Kara told her as she stopped in front of Lena's favorite restaurant.

"This place is stupid expensive you can't afford it," Alex hissed as they walked in.

"Cat helped a little," Kara whispered back as she walked up to the hostess. "Take out order for Kara Danvers."

The hostess nodded before going to retrieve the food.

"Wish I had a boss like her," Alex mumbled as the hostess returned.

"It's already been paid for Miss Danvers," the hostess waved her off as Kara went to pay.

"Thank you," Kara smiled as she and Alex left.

"She paid for the whole meal?!" Alex squealed as they walked back to the DEO.

"She may have known I wanted to propose…." Kara started.

"You told her before me!" Alex yelled causing some agents to jump as they entered the DEO.

"She caught me looking at rings," Kara pouted.

"Ugh I guess you're forgiven then," Alex snapped.

"Is everything okay ladies?" J'onn asked as he walked up to them.

"Yeah just walking Alex back," Kara told him before turning to leave.

"Good luck tonight," J'onn smiled.

"How did you?" Kara stammered.

"Did everyone know but me?" Alex frowned.

"I read your mind," J'onn admitted.

"Invasion!" Alex scolded.

"Your thoughts were pretty loud," J'onn defended himself.

"Oh," Alex mumbled.

"Well I should be going,' Kara spoke up as she smoothed her dress.

"Good luck sis," Alex smiled as she gave her thumbs up.

When Kara entered her and Lena's home she found it dark, the only light coming from a few lit candles, she followed the sound of Lena's heartbeat to the library. She smiled when she saw Lena in her pj's her glasses askew on her face as she sat by the fire a book in hand. Kara watched as her green eyes followed the words on the page with such intensity. Finally she made her presence known as she cleared her throat before setting the food down on the little table in front of Lena.

"Oh my God is that from The Golden Candle?" Lena squealed as she leaned over and smelled the delicious food.

"Yeah," Kara smiled as she held up some plates.

"Kara this is too much," Lena frowned knowing very well how little her girlfriend made compared to her.

"It's your favorite so just enjoy," Kara smiled a little nervous as Lena eyed her curiously before setting out the food.

"That was so good, thank you," Lena beamed as she wiped her mouth before going to pick up their dishes.

"Those can wait for a bit," Kara told her as she placed her hands over Lena's.

"Kara what is going on?" Lena asked a little worried.

Let's move to the living room," Kara said as she held out her hand.

"Okay," Lena replied as she took it as she allowed Kara to lead her to the living room, where a bouquet of her favorite flowers where along with a bottle of her favorite win. "Aww baby," Lena gasped as she kissed Kara deeply.

"Lena I never told anyone this but when you broke up with me, a part of me wished I could die," Kara whispered.

"Kara?" Lena asked as she took her hand.

"I tried to access kryptonite, but the DEO had gotten rid of all of it," Kara continued.

"Baby why would you do that?" Lena asked as she cupped her face.

"Because I love you so much and because I realized I need you. I've never needed another person so badly," Kara cried.

"Hey I'm not going anywhere," Lena promised as she kissed her forehead. "I broke up with you because I didn't want you to have to see me die."

"I know and I realized something, I want to be by your side for everything whether it's good or bad, forever," Kara told her as she got down on one knee as she pulled out the ring.

"Oh my God," Lena gasped as tears welled up in her eyes as Kara opened the box.

"Lena Karen Luthor will you marry me?" Kara asked.

"Yes, yes a thousand times yes," Lena beamed as she threw her arms around the blonde as she they held each other tightly.

Kara pulled away first as she slid the ring on.

"Kara it's beautiful," Lena cried as she kissed her quickly.

"I wanted you to have a part of yourself in the ring, "Kara replied.

"I love you so damn much Kara Danvers," Lena smiled.

"I love you just as much Lena Luthor."

Lena smiled as she stood up and held out her hand; Kara smiled as she took it. She led them to the bedroom where she and her fiancé made love all night long.

A/N: SQUEAL! Kara proposed: D. Make sure to review let me know what you think


	17. Chapter 17

Lena smiled as she heard the shower running from the other room; she looked down at her ring as her smile grew wider. She was engaged, a Luthor engaged to a Super. She turned towards the door as it opened and Kara walked in a towel the only thing covering her naked body.

"Hey you're up," she smiled as she leaned down and kissed her lips.

"You are overly dressed," Lena pouted as she tugged on Kara's towel causing it to drop.

"I was going to make you breakfast," Kara replied with a smile as she crawled on top of her fiancé.

"It can wait," Lena smiled as she kissed Kara's neck.

Kara smiled as she tangled her hands in Lena's hair as she turned to give Lena better access as she continued peppering kisses along her neck.

The mood was interrupted when both women's phones rang.

"Seriously?" Kara pouted as she grabbed her phone. "This had better be good Alex," she snapped.

"Kiera?" Miss Grant asked her voice cold.

"Miss Grant?" Kara asked the blood draining from her face as she crawled off of Lena.

Lena looked over in interest as Kara continued talking. "Weird," she mumbled as she hung up.

"Miss Grant actually called you?" Lena asked surprised as she stood up and began getting dressed.

"Yeah I think hell has frozen over," Kara replied still confused as she stared at her phone.

"Well that was Jess, apparently an investor couldn't wait and needs to see me," Lena pouted.

"Miss Grant also needs me," Kara frowned.

"So much for staying in bed all day," Lena frowned as she kissed her fiancé quickly before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Well I should get going, I love you!" Kara called through the bathroom door as she heard the water began to run.

"I love you too! Good luck!" Lena called back.

Kara swallowed nervously as she entered Catco; she made a beeline for James when she saw him. "Hey is Miss Grant in yet?"

"I haven't seen her all day," James told her.

"Oh God," Kara mumbled as she nearly squeezed the coffee cups too hard as her elevator dinged.

"Kiera my office," Miss Grant snapped as she strolled by.

"Oh God," Kara mumbled as she followed.

"Sit," she told her as Kara entered the office, she set the two coffees down with shaky hands as she turned towards her boss.

"Well don't keep me waiting how did it go?" Miss Grant asked as she took one of the coffees before sitting across from where Kara was sitting.

"That's what you needed me for?" Kara asked as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why else would I have personally called for?" Cat shot back.

"Right," Kara mumbled.

"Well?" Cat asked again as she began to get impatient.

"She said yes," Kara told her with a small smile.

"Well I knew she would," Cat said as she rolled her eyes.

Kara smiled.

"You seem so much happier since her return, it's great to see," Miss Grant said as she stood up and walked back to her desk.

"Thank you Miss Grant for dinner and well everything," Kara told her as she stood up.

"Please it was nothing,' Miss Grant waved her off.

Kara shot her one more smile before leaving.

"Well how did it go?" James asked as he walked with Kara to the elevator.

"Great," Kara beamed as she stepped in.

JAMES MY OFFICE!" Cat screamed.

"Oh God," James mumbled.

"Miss Luthor sorry I know you were busy today," a man in a three piece suit greeted her as she stepped into her office.

"It's no trouble Mr. Carter," Lena told him as she shook his hand before sitting at her desk.

"I will make this quick," he said as he pulled out some files.

"What's this?" Lena asked as she thumbed through them.

"Someone is desperately trying to push you out," Carter said as he pulled out a thumb drive.

"Who?" Lena asks as she takes it.

"I'm not sure, but this is all the information I have," he told her as he got up to leave.

"Thank you," Lena told him.

"Of course,' he nodded as he turned and left.

Lena took a deep breath as she placed the drive into her laptop.

"Hello sister," she saw as Lex appeared on the screen.

"Lex," Lena snapped angrily.

"I've missed you sister, but do not fear we will be reunited sooner than you think,' he sneered before the computer went black.

Lena slammed it shut before grabbing the flash drive and racing to the DEO.

"This isn't good," Winn mumbled as he and Alex watched the drive.

"He's still locked away right?" Lena asked as she began pacing.

"Yes, we just checked, he's locked in max security, with no visitors," Alex told her.

"Then who made this?" Lena asked her voice shaking.

"I don't know," Winn answered.

"Look we will keep looking as for now Lex is locked away. He can't harm you," Alex assured her as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I hope you're right," Lena mumbled before she took off.

"Keep working," Alex told Winn.

"Lena are you home?" Kara called out as she entered their shared home.

"In the hot tub!" Lena called back as Kara appeared.

"Hey are you okay? Alex called me," Kara trailed off.

"He's locked away, that's what I keep telling myself," Lena told her.

"I won't let him hurt you," Kara promised as she sat beside her.

"It's not me I'm worried about," Lena frowned as she took a long sip of her wine.

"We will be okay," Kara promised as she kissed the top of her head.

"Join me?" Lena asked as she laid her head on Kara's lap as she looked up at her.

"Sure, be right back," Kara told her as she walked into the house to change.

"So how did it go with Miss Grant?" Lena asked as Kara settled in across from her in the warm water.

"Surprisingly well," Kara told her as she took the offered glass from Lena.

"What did she say?"

"Was just wondering how the proposal went," Kara answered.

"You told her you were proposing?" Lena teased as she ran her foot up Kara's thigh.

"She caught me looking at rings," Kara pouted as she shivered.

Lena laughed, "She is a smart woman."

Kara nodded as she looked towards the door.

"Everything okay?" Lena asked a little scared as she followed her eyes.

"Stay here," Kara warned as she slowly stepped out of the hot tub and walked inside.

"Oh God," Lena whispered as she got out and wrapped a towel around herself.

Kara heard someone outside, rustling with something; she quickly waited as the door opened. She slammed the person against the wall.

"OWWW!" Alex yelled as she rubbed her head.

"Alex? What the hell are you doing here?" Kara snapped angrily.

"Alex?" Lena asked as she walked inside.

"Can you let me go?" Alex asked.

"Sorry," Kara mumbled as she released her sister.

"What are you doing here?" Lena asked as she walked towards Kara who wrapped her arm around her.

"I was told to give you this," Alex answered as she handed Lena an envelope.

"By who?" Kara asked as she glanced at it.

Alex just shrugged as she turned to leave.

"Okay that was weird," Kara mumbled as Lena opened the envelope.

"Meet up at seven at Candle's Wisp, dress up," Lena read out loud.

"Seven that's in an hour," Kara said as she looked at her phone.

"Guess we had better get ready then," Lena said as she set the letter down.

Once both women were dressed, Lena is a dark green flowing gown and Kara in a blue knew length dress the woman set out.

Lena's driver was waiting when they excited, "Miss Luthor I was sent to escort you two ladies,' he said as he held open the door.

"What's going on?" Lena whispered to Kara as her driver set off.

"No idea," Kara whispered back as he stopped.

"Ladies," he said as he opened the door.

"Thank you Lucas," Lena said as she and Kara took hand as they entered the building.

"Okay what is going on?" Kara asked as she and Lena walked deeper inside the building.

"SURPRISE!" their friends shouted as they entered the ballroom.

"Oh wow you guys," Kara smiled as she pulled Alex into a hug.

Everyone took turns hugging and congratulating the happy couple before Cat raised her glass.

"To Kiera and Lena happy you dived," she announced as everyone raised their glasses.

"To Lena and Kara," everyone announced.

"This is so great, thank you," Kara told Miss Grant as she caught her near the bar.

"It wasn't my idea," Cat waved her off as she nodded towards Alex and J'onn.

"Well still I'm glad you're here," Kara told her.

Cat smiled, "I'm happy for you really."

Lena was at the bar ordering a drink when she felt a pair of familiar arms slide around her waist, "Mmm hey you."

"Hey," Kara whispered in her ear.

"Hey back," Lena whispered.

"Want to get out of here?" Kara asked as she watched her friends laughing at something Cat was telling them.

"Mmm are you trying to seduce me Miss Danvers?" Lena purred as she turned in Kara's arms as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Is it working?" Kara giggled as she kissed her cheek.

"Oh definitely," Lena smiled as she kissed Kara quickly before they shouted a quick goodbye as they bolted for the door.

"You're welcome!" Alex said as she rolled her eyes.

Across the street in the shadows Jeremiah stood watching, he turned as Lillian approached him.

"So their engaged?" she spat angrily.

"Look I got you the suit, so are my daughter's safe?" Jeremiah asked.

"One of them may be," Lillian answered as Hank grabbed Jeremiah; he threw him into a van as it sped off.

"Enjoy it while you can Supergirl," Lillian smirked as she disappeared into the darkness.

A/N: Make sure to review, I enjoy hearing what you guys think . What does Lillian have up her sleeve?


	18. Chapter 18

Kara took a long swig of coffee as she walked into Catco; she made her way to her desk before setting her stuff down.

"I'm so sorry to hear about you and Lena," one of her coworkers frowned as she walked pass.

"What?" Kara asked confused.

"Is Lena doing any better?" Eve whispered as she leaned against Kara's desk.

"How did you? What's going on?" Kara asked confused as all her coworkers looked at her sadly.

"You should probably read what was posted yesterday," Eve told her before walking off.

Kara frowned as she pulled up yesterday's articles; she used her super speed to read through them. She burned with rage as she finished, she slowly closed her laptop before storming into James's office.

"Kara?" he asked as he looked up startled. "Do we have an appointment?"

"What the hell give you the right?" Kara demanded as she tried to keep her anger in control.

"Kara I can," he began but Kara cut him off.

"I told you all those things as a friend, that is our personal lives you just aired out," Kara raged.

"Look Lena is a public figure and she vanished the public deserved the right to know why," James told her as he folded his arms.

"You wrote everything JAMES! How she got sick, how she dumped me and left, everything!" Kara screamed at him as tears fell from her eyes.

Snapper entered the office, "how could you Olson? This isn't what we agreed on?" he asked as he slammed the article down. He looked over to see Kara crying. "Sorry kid, I didn't approve this I swear."

"No it was all him," Kara cried as she glared at James.

"Look this is my company I say what goes," he told them as he stood up.

Kara began shaking as she tried to control her rage.

"Olson I understand Cat left you in charge and you think you run things, but what you did was downright the most stupidest thing you could have ever done, " Snapper told him before looking towards Kara who was still shaking.

"Get the hell out," James told him as he pointed to the door.

Snapper patted Kara's shoulder before walking out.

"Look Kara I know your angry but put yourself in my position," James began to say.

"I would never ever sell out my friends for a story," Kara began to tell him. "This is my fiancé and you sold her out," Kara told him.

"Kara," James began.

"I quit," Kara said as she turned to leave.

"Kara come on," James pleaded.

"Stay out of my life James and I mean it,' Kara warned him before leaving.

Everyone watched as she grabbed her things and walked out.

"Way to go Olson," Snapper scolded him. "Girl had great potential."

James frowned as he walked back to his office.

"Okay one more vial," Alex told Lena as she took more blood.

Lena cringed as she pulled the needle out.

"Okay all done," Alex told her.

"Finally," Lena snapped as she put her jacket back on.

"Someone's touchy," Alex teased.

"Bite me," Lena snapped as she they both stuck their tongues out at each other.

"Guys get in here!" Winn called.

Lena and Alex raced into the conference room.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"You should see this," Winn frowned as he handed the Catco article to Lena.

Alex read it from over her shoulder.

Tears welled up in Lena's eyes as she scanned the words of her private life.

"I'm going to kill him," Alex raged as Kara entered the room.

"I was hoping you wouldn't see it," she whispered.

Lena set the article down as she folded her arms around herself.

"Did you know he was going to write this?" Winn asked.

"Of course not," Kara told him. "I just quit because of it."

"You quit?" Alex asked shocked.

"This is my family, and he just put it all out there," Kara told her as she sank into a chair.

Lena still hadn't said a word as she walked over to Kara, who looked up; she sat on her lap as she buried her head in her shoulder.

"We should give them some privacy," Alex said as she and Winn walked away.

"I'm really sorry Lena," Kara whispered as she heard Lena crying quietly.

"It's not your fault," she replied as she looked into Kara's eyes.

"I shouldn't have said anything to him," Kara cried out.

"You talked to him like a friend and he used that against you," Lena assured her as she kissed her forehead.

"Everything is out there now though, because of me," Kara cried.

"No it's because of James, please don't blame yourself," Lena told her as she cupped her cheeks.

"But," Kara began but Lena cut her off as she kissed her deeply.

"I love you," she said as she caressed Kara's cheeks.

"I love you," Kara replied instantly.

"Are you guys done making out?" Alex asked as she poked her head in.

"I don't know are we?" Lena asked Kara as she wagged her eyebrows as their lips ghosted against the others.

"I have your results," Alex gagged as she held them up.

"Well?" Kara asked impatient as Alex walked in.

"So far everything is looking good, all signs of the cancer are gone," Alex told them.

"Good," Lena replied as she squeezed Kara tighter.

"We schedule another appointment later in the month," Alex told her as she walked out.

"So how about we go home and make out," Lena said with a smile.

Kara laughed as she stood up; she carried Lena bridal through the DEO before flying them home.

She gently laid her on the couch before crawling on top of her.

"You're so beautiful," Lena whispered as she pushed a lock of blonde hair behind Kara's ear.

Kara blushed, "so are you," she told her before leaning down and kissing her.

Lena smiled into the kiss as she tangled her hands in blonde hair as she tried to pull her closer.

Kara got the hint as she rested her body against her own, as she continued kissing her.

Lena opened her moth as Kara's tongue slid inside, their tongues delicately touched before running along the others. "Kara bedroom," Lena moaned as Kara's hand grazed over her breast.

Clothes were quickly discarded as the couple fell to the bed, hands wandered, as moans filled the room.

"Wow," Lena breathed as Kara crawled back up next to her.

Kara smiled as she licked her lips.

"Wow," Lena said again as she cupped her cheeks before kissing her deeply, she moaned as she tasted herself on her fiancés tongue.

"You always taste so good," Kara whispered as she pushed Lena's hair out of her face.

"I don't know about you but I could use a bath," Lena replied as she stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

Kara's mouth watered as she watched her go.

"Coming?!" Lena called as she started the water, she smiled when Kara appeared.

Lena helped Kara in as she got settled; she wrapped her arms around her as Kara lay against her.

"This is nice," Kara whispered as Lena grabbed a remote, she started some music and a fire as she gently rubbed Kara's shoulders.

Kara moaned as Lena's skilled fingers massaged her shoulders before dropping to her arms.

"Just relax," she whispered in Kara's ear as she nibbled on it.

"Oh I'm relaxed aright," Kara shot back.

"Good," Lena purred as her fingers slipped lower.

"Oh, Oh," Kara gasped as Lena's fingers slid inside her.

Lena started off slowly as she began playing with Kara's nipples causing the blonde to moan.

"Lena please faster."

Lena obliged as she quickened her pace.

Kara moaned loudly as she came, she quickly turned in Lena's arms as she kissed her quickly.

"I love you so much,' Lena whispered against her lips.

"I love you just as much," Kara told her as she kissed her again before stepping out, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself before walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Lena asked as she drained the tub.

"To grab and bottle of wine and order food," Kara smiled as she walked off.

"Of course," Lena smiled as she wrapped a towel around herself before going to get dressed.

Kara was already dressed and in the kitchen on the phone, when Lena emerged. She handed her a glass of wine before continuing the order.

"What did you order?" Lena asked as she took a sip of wine before turning on the fireplace in the living room.

"Your favorite dish from Moonlight and pot stickers of course," Kara smiled as she sat next to her fiancé.

"Of course," Lena beamed as she handed Kara the TV remote.

Kara flipped through the Netflix que as they waited for their food to arrive; she looked towards the door as a knock sounded.

Lena just laughed as she ran towards the door; she paid the man as she set their food on the counter.

"I'm so hungry," Kara moaned as she popped a pot sticker into her mouth.

"You just ate," Lena teased laughing as Kara blushed. "Come on baby, let's go pick a movie."

Kara continued to blush as she flipped through the Netflix que, they both settled on Beauty and the Beast as she hit play.

Once both women finished eating and the dishes were done, the migrated to the balcony, Lena had her head in Kara's lap as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"What do you miss the most about home?" Lena asked as she looked up at the stars.

"This," Kara answered as she pointed to the stars. "Seeing them outside my bedroom window every night as my mom tucked me in. Racing my friends to school as we bounced from star to star.

Lena listened with rapt attention as Kara continued on and on about home.

"So what about you?" Kara asked as she finished off her wine.

"What do you mean?" Lena asked as she locked eyes with Kara.

"You never really talk about your birth mother," she trailed off. "You don't have to."

"I want to, I want to tell you everything, I just don't want you to see me differently," Lena whispered.

"Hey nothing will ever change, how much I love you," Kara assured her as she leaned down and kissed Lena's lips.

"I was four and we were at the beach, I remember it being cold but my mom didn't care she wanted to go swimming, only she didn't come back," Lena trailed off as tears welled up in her green eyes.

Kara stroked her hair, as she waited for her to continue.

"She drowned and I just stood there, I didn't scream or call for help anything. I just stood there," Lena cried.

"Baby you were four, you can't hold yourself responsible for what happened," Kara told her as she cupped her cheeks.

"I just stood there. Why didn't I move?" Lena cried.

"Hey shh it's okay, it's not your fault," Kara assured her.

"After that I was put in foster care for three years until Lionel came along and took me home, I belonged there. I belonged in that cold home."

"Stop it, you are a good person Lena Luthor," Kara told her as she made sure to look her in the eyes. "You have done nothing but help people and that's what you will be remembered for."

Lena smiled through her tears as she grabbed Kara's hands, "I love you."

"And I love you," Kara replied as she carried Lena inside. Kara held her tightly as she whispered soothing words over and over.

"Can I take your last name?" Lena finally asked after a beat.

"Of course you can," Kara told her as she kissed her forehead.

"Thank you," Lena whispered as she wiped her eyes. "Sorry for blubbering like a baby."

"Hey stop, it's what I'm here for. Don't be ashamed for crying," Kara told her.

"Can you…." Lena trailed off leaving the question in the air.

Kara smiled as she carried her to the bedroom; she gently laid her down as she crawled in next to her.

Lena immediately laid her head on her chest as Kara wrapped her arms around her.

A/N: On the recent episode of Supergirl they finally told us how Lena's mom died and what happened. I just wanted to give her a hug . Anyways let me know what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

Lena had decided to walk home; it was a beautiful fall night as the leaves swirled around her. She couldn't wait to get home and see Kara. With the article debacle behind them, Kara had gotten a job working for Lena, it's not what she wanted but it was a job. Lena smiled as she got closer to home, she turned as she heard the crunching of leaves behind her, and she shrugged when she saw no one there. She was about to press in the security code to their home when she felt a sharp pain as if someone poked her, "sorry about that," a man said as he smiled at her before walking off.

"Hey you're home," Kara beamed as she opened the door.

The smell of cooking food filled her nostrils as she stepped inside; she kicked off her heels as she set her keys down.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked as she noticed Lena rubbing her arm.

"Yeah just a little sore, I will be okay," Lena assured her as she kissed her before walking off to the bathroom.

"Dinner will be ready soon!" Kara called as she went back to the kitchen.

Lena unbuttoned her shirt as she looked at her arm, she frowned when she saw a needle mark, "what have you done now mother," she mumbled angrily as she heard Kara humming from the kitchen, she couldn't help but smile as she buttoned back up her shirt.

"Hey dinner is ready," Kara greeted her as she ushered her to the table.

"It smells great," Lena smiled as Kara began making her a plate.

"Those cooking classes we took came in handy," Kara smiled as she set a plate down in front of her.

Lena beamed as she looked down to see, roasted chicken, glazed carrots, and a salad with homemade salad dressing. "This looks amazing," she smiled at Kara as she waited for her to be seated before digging in.

"I made your favorite desert," Kara told her as she took her plate.

"You're just full of surprises tonight," Lena smiled as Kara set the pie down in front of her.

"I just want to see you smile," Kara told her as she kissed her forehead.

"I haven't stopped," Lena replied as she pulled Kara into her lap.

Kara blushed as she buried her face in Lena's neck. "I love you," she mumbled.

"I love you too," Lena replied as she squeezed her a little tighter.

"I'm going to go start a fire," Kara said as she kissed Lena before walking off towards the living room.

"I will go get changed," Lena told her as she walked to the bedroom. She quickly changed into a pair of lounge pants, before grabbing Kara's hoodie and throwing her hair up in a lose bun.

Kara beamed as she walked out, "you look amazing.'

Lena blushed, "you're just saying that."

"I always mean it," Kara told her as she pulled her into a tight hug.

Lena smiled as she wrapped her arms tighter around the woman she loved more than anything.

"Are you sure you're okay? You keep rubbing your arm," Kara asked as she pulled away but was sure to keep Lena in her arms.

Lena thought about how they promised each other no more secrets as she took a deep breath, she slowly pulled up her sleeve as she showed Kara the needle prick.

"What happened? Where did that come from?" Kara asked as she used her x-ray vision.

"Some guy bumped into me on the street, I felt a sting, but I just thought it was a bug," Lena told her.

"We have to get you to the DEO," Kara insisted as she grabbed their shoes and coats.

"I'm sure it's nothing. I feel fine," Lena smiled at her fiancé as Kara super sped around the loft.

"Please Lena for me," Kara pouted.

"I hate it when you do that," Lena frowned as she wrapped her arms around her.

"You love my pout," Kara smiled as she flew them to the DEO.

"Hey what's going on?" Alex asked as Kara set Lena down.

Lena rolled up her sleeve as she showed Alex the prick and told her what happened.

"Have you felt sick? Woosy?" Anything?" she asked as she led them to the med bay.

"I feel fine," Lena tells her as Alex runs some tests.

"Well?" Kara asks her voice wavering as she tries not to panic.

"Baby I'm fine," Lena tells her as she grabs her hand.

Kara interlaces their fingers as Alex runs some tests.

"She's right everything looks okay,' Alex tells them as she pulls over her gloves.

"Maybe it was nothing," Lena tells Kara as she kisses her hand.

"Well I'm still glad we checked,"Kara tells her as she picks her up.

"Call me if anything changes," Alex tells her before Kara takes off.

Kara gently set hers on the couch as she races to the kitchen to make her a cup of tea.

"Babe I'm fine," Lena tells her as Kara began massaging her feet.

"I can't lose you, not again," Kara cries.

"Baby stop, I'm not going anywhere," Lena promises as she cups Kara's cheeks. "I'm going to marry you and take your last name and nothing in this world will stop me."

"Rao I love you so damn much," Kara smiled as tears fell from her eyes.

"I love you too baby," Lena said as she kissed her deeply.

Kara was about to take things further when she felt Lena go rigged as she fell back. "Lena?"! Kara cried out as she began to seize.

Lena's eyes rolled back as she foam fell from her mouth as she seized.

Kara super sped to grab her com, as she called Alex.

"What's wrong?" her sister asked.

"It's Lena," Kara cried out as she gently picked her up.

"I will have the med bay prepped," Alex told her as Kara flew off.

"Okay baby please hang on," Kara told as she super sped to the DEO.

A/N: Sorry so short just had to create suspense (evil laugh) make sure to review. I'm sick so they will make me feel better


	20. Chapter 20

"Get her on the stretcher," Alex ordered once Kara arrived with Lena.

"Hang on baby please," Kara pleaded as she gently set the seizing woman on the stretcher.

"Get her to the med bay," she ordered the medics, as they nodded before racing off.

"That's it she's dead," Kara growled as she went to fly off.

"Kara stop please, you know that is exactly what she wants. For you to prove you are the monster she and Lex claimed you are. You're so much better than that," Alex told her as tears welled up in her eyes as she placed her hands on her younger's sister's shoulders.

"And if she dies what the hell am I supposed to do without her?" Kara asked as tears streamed down her face.

"A DR. approached Alex as he whispered something in her ear; he glanced at Kara before walking off.

"Well?" Kara demanded.

"She was poisoned again," Alex frowned.

Kara shook with rage as she turned again, "she's dead," Kara whispered.

"It wasn't lethal," Alex called as Kara hovered.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she slowly turned around.

"They pumped her up with some household cleaner, she just reacted to it badly. She's going to be fine."

"You're just saying that," Kara told her as she turned back around.

"If you go, you're playing straight into her hands!" Alex called as J'onn appeared behind her.

"Supergirl a word please?" he asked as he looked at her with concern.

"Not now J'onn," Kara snapped as her heat vison threatened to come out.

"Please," he begged as he turned to leave.

Kara slowly landed back down as she followed after the man.

"Have a seat please," J'onn told her as she entered his office.

"She deserves to die," Kara told him as she sat down across from him.

"We are hero's we don't kill," J'onn told her calmly.

"And what if she actually succeeds in killing Lena?!" Kara yelled as she broke the handle on his chair.

"We will do what we do and make them pay, the right way," J'onn told her as he picked up the pieces.

"It's not enough!"

"I remember when I first Jeremiah, he risked his life to save mine. No questions asked, and as he lay dying he made me promise to take care of you two," J'onn told her as he pointed to a picture of Alex and Kara on his desk.

"J'onn please," Kara began.

"You are meant to protect this Earth and all the people on it," J'onn continued. "I know she took a lot from you including Jeramiah, and she's tried to hurt Lena, but you will always bounce back, because you are so much stronger than her."

Tears welled up in Kara's eyes, "I can't lose her."

"We will find and put an end to Cadmus, you just have to be patient. As for Lena's she will be under surveillance and heavily guarded," J'onn assured her.

Kara took a deep breath as she smiled shakily at the man, "thank you."

"Never forget who you are," he smiled at her as he gave her a side hug before walking off.

Kara signed as she also remembered when Barry told her about how the Reverse Flash killed his mother and Zoom who killed his father, he thought about killing them, wanted to, but remained strong and defeated them another way.

"Kara? Are you okay?" Winn asked as he sat beside her.

"Hi Winn," she mumbled as she gave him a halfhearted smile.

"Hey she's going to be okay," Winn promised as he squeezed her knee.

"I know she will be," Kara told him.

"I remember when the police came and took my dad away for being Toyman," Winn began.

Kara looked at him confused wondering where he was going with the statement.

"I lost my friends, my mom, and my whole life that day," he continued. "People thought I knew, but I didn't," Winn frowned, "to me he was just dad."

"Oh Winn," Kara offered still not sure where he was going.

"What I'm trying to say is after a while I started to believe I would become him, that all the anger and rage he had inside of him was in me too. Lena is the same way, her family has done horrible things but she always proves she's better than them as did I."

"I wanted to kill her Winn, for continuing to hurt Lena," Kara told him as tears welled up.

"But you didn't because you both are stronger than them," Winn smiled.

"What if I can't always be strong?" Kara asked him as tears fell.

"Then you has us to help remind you who you are," Winn smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

Kara laughed as she wiped her eyes, "thank you."

"Aww it's nothing," he scoffed as he waved her off.

"Kara?" Alex asked as she poked her head in.

"Hey what's up? Kara asked her voice raspy from all the yelling and crying.

"Lena's awake, she's asking about you."

Kara's eyes lit up as she raced out of the room.

"How is she?" Alex asked as she took Kara's now empty seat.

"Doing better," Winn smiled.

Lena looked up as her door opened, her eyes lit up as Kara walked in. "Hi," she smiled weakly.

"Hi," Kara beamed as she grabbed a chair before setting it beside her bed and taking her hand.

"How long was I out for?" Lena asked as she frowned at the tears stains on Kara's face.

"To long," she replied as she squeezed her hand.

"She won't win," Lena promised as she cupped Kara's cheeks.

"I already lost you once because of her," Kara cried out as tears fell onto Lena's hands as she wiped them away.

"Hey baby I'm right here," Lena promised as she kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry I'm being weak when you need me to be strong," Kara told her as she tried to put on a stoic face.

"Hey stop, you don't always need to be strong, you're allowed to feel," Lena told her as she kissed her lightly.

"I just love you so much," Kara gasped as she closed her eyes as she leaned her forehead against Lena's.

"I know the feeling," Lena smiled as she ran her fingers through Kara's blonde locks.

"She's not going to stop trying to hurt you," Kara told Lena as she crawled in next to her.

"Oh I know," Lena replied as a sinister look crossed her face as she wrapped her arms around the love of her life.

A/N: Sorry took so long to update, the holidays always turn me around. Hope everyone had a great Christmas and a Happy New Year. Make sure to review .


	21. Chapter 21

Lena smiled as she awoke still wrapped in Kara's arms, ever since they arrived at the DEO, Kara hasn't left her side. She cuddled closer as she laid her head back on her chest as she allowed her beating heart to lull her to sleep.

Alex smiled as she poked her head in to see the couple wrapped in each other's arms.

"Are they still sleeping?" Winn asked as he stopped beside her as he passes by.

Alex nods as she continues watching for a bit before walking off.

Kara began to stir as she smiled at Lena who was already watching her.

"Morning," she mumbles as she turns and kisses Kara's chest.

"Morning," Kara replies as she runs her fingers through Lena's hair, "how did you sleep?" she asked knowing Lena's been having nightmares.

"Actually I slept great for the first time in a long time," she answered as she smiled up at her fiancé.

Kara smiled, "really?"

"Being in your arms has always made me feel safe."

"I will always protect you," Kara told her as she kissed her forehead.

"Hey guys am I interrupting?" Alex asked as she and Winn entered the med bay.

"What's up?" Kara asked as Lena laid her head back on her chest.

"Was just checking in, how, are you feeling?" she asked Lena as she checked her vitals.

"I'm feeling great, eager to go home," Lena told her as Alex shined a light in her eyes.

"Well everything looks fine, I don't see why you shouldn't be able to go home," she told her as a Dr. walked in.

"Miss Luthor, how are you feeling?" he asked as he also checked her vitals.

"Getting sick of that question," Lena snapped as he also shined a light in her eyes.

Alex laughed, but quickly played it off as a cough, when Lena's green eyes shot towards her.

"Sorry got to ask," He laughed as he turned towards Alex, "she should be fine."

"Great so can I go?" Lena asked as she laid her head on Kara's shoulder.

"I will go fill out the proper forms," he tells her as he smiled shyly as Alex.

"Thank you," Lena smiled as Kara took her hand as she interlaces their fingers as she helps her down off the med table.

"I will go grab you some other clothes," Alex told her as she left the couple alone.

"So eager to get home?" Kara asked as she cupped Lena's cheeks.

"Oh you have no idea," Lena replied with a smile as she kissed Kara's lips.

"Oh gross come on," Alex complained as she handed Lena some sweats and a sweatshirt.

"Thank you," Lena smiled as she closed the curtain so she could get dressed.

"How is she doing?" Alex whispered to Kara as she came up beside her.

"She seems to be healing, although she's pissed at Lillian of course."

"Well that's to be expected," Alex responded as they curtain opened and Lena smiled as she threw her hair up in a lose bun.

"Ready to go?" Kara asked.

Lena smiled as she took Kara's hand as she led her out of the med bay.

"Glad to hear you're feeling better," Winn said as he hugged Lena tightly as they entered the main room.

"Thank you," Lena smiled as she returned the hug.

"Get plenty of rest," J'onn told her sternly as he squeezed her shoulder.

"I will," Lena promised.

Kara gently lifted her up as she slowly flew them home, she landed with a soft thud as she led them to the living room, she gently set Lena down as she went to turn on some lights.

"God I missed home, and you of course," Lena smiled as she wrapped her arms around the blonde hero.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Kara cried as tears fell from her eyes.

"Hey I will always be okay, as long as I have you," Lena promised as she wiped away the tears as she kissed Kara's face.

"I love you so much," Kara whispered against Lena's lips.

"I love you just as much," Lena replied as she closed the distance between them as she kissed Kara deeply as she tangled her hands in blonde locks pulling her closer.

Kara wrapped her strong arms around her as she gently scooped her up.

Lena instantly wrapped her legs around her as Kara carried her to the bedroom, she pushed her up against the wall as their lips and tongues continued intertwining. "Oh God Kara," Lena moaned as Kara began kissing and nipping at her neck.

"What do you need?" Kara asked as began rubbing Lena's aching center, smiling as she felt the wetness.

"God Kara just fuck me senseless," Lena moaned as Kara nibbled on her ear.

Kara obliged as she pushed Lena's panties aside, she slid a finger in coating it wetness before bringing it to her lips.

"Oh God Kara please," Lena begged as she pulled Kara towards her waiting lips.

Kara suddenly plunged two fingers deep inside Lena as she moved her lips to her ear.

"Oh yeah right there," Lena moaned as Kara curled her fingers as she used her thumb to rub her clit.

"Tell me what you need Lena," Kara asked her as she continued pumping her fingers in and out.

"God baby faster," Lena moaned as Kara sucked on her earlobe.

"AS you wish," Kara obliged as she used her super speed to pump faster.

"Oh baby I'm cumming!" Lena screamed as she came hard all over Kara's fingers.

Kara slowly pulled her fingers out as more cum fell onto Lena's thighs, she smiled as she licked her fingers dry.

Lena's eyes turned predatory as she grabbed the back of Kara's neck as she pulled her into a fiery kiss, both women moaned as clothes were quickly thrown off. Lena threw Kara onto the bed as she crawled on top of her.

Kara smiled at the hungry look in her eyes.

"I want to use the strap, it's been awhile," Lena told her as she went to the closet and grabbed it.

Kara watched with lust filled eyes as she slid it on.

"Ready?" she asked with a smirk.

"Always," Kara smiled as Lena crawled on top of.

She started with Kara's neck as she left hot kisses up and down her neck; she smirked as Kara gasped as she sucked on her pulse point. "I wish I could mark you," Lena told her as she moved down to between her breasts.

Kara moaned as Lena's mouth sucked and bit her nipples, as she left scratches across her toned stomach. "Lena please," Kara begged as she felt her wetness coat her thighs.

"No foreplay?" Lena teased as she kissed Kara's chest.

"I just need you inside me already," Kara moaned as she felt the tip of the dildo.

"As you wish," Lena whispered as she slowly slid the tip inside.

Kara moaned with pleasure, "please more," she begged as she grabbed Lena's butt as she squeezed.

Lena moaned as she slid it all the way in.

Both women moaned as Lena started slowly moving in and out.

"Faster," Kara moaned as she squeezed Lena's butt harder.

That only fueled Lena more as she began pumping in and out as fast as she could. She moaned as the strap hit her clit in the right spot as she grabbed Kara's legs as she wrapped them around her causing the dildo to slide in deeper.

Kara moaned in pleasure as she grasped at Lena's back, "I'm so close baby."

"Come on cum for me," Lena whispered in her ear causing Kara to scream in pleasure as she came.

Lena kissed her gently as she slid off the strap before tossing it aside; she laid beside Kara as she smiled at her.

"Wow," Kara beamed as she tucked a strand of hair behind Lena's ear.

"Wow indeed," she replied as she kissed her forehead.

Kara opened her arms as she waited for Lena to settle in them before she kissed her forehead, "goodnight baby."

"Goodnight," Lena replied as she listened to Kara's heart as she let it lure her to sleep.

Kara awoke with a start as she heard a loud boom of thunder; she rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she looked towards Lena's side of the bed to find her gone. "Lena!?" she called confused as she threw off the blankets; she grabbed her robe as she searched the house. She went to the closet as her heart stopped when she saw Lena's gun was missing from its case. "Crap," she mumbled as she sped off to the DEO.

Lillian was watching the storm when she saw Lena's reflection in the window, "hello dear," she smirked.

"Hello mother," Lena snapped as she held up the gun.

A/N: Sorry it's been taking so long, got a puppy and she's been a handful. Make sure to review .


End file.
